Un cuento de Navidad
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si los espiritus de la navidad visitan a Harry Potter? basado en la historia de Dickens TERMINADO
1. La visita de los espiritus

Capítulo 1: "La visita de los espíritus"  
  
El quinto curso de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts había comenzado sin ninguna novedad. Había cierto temor por el regreso del señor Tenebroso, pero afortunadamente nada malo había pasado en este tiempo (o al menos no nada relevante). La navidad llego demasiado rápido desde el punto de vista de Harry Potter, el cual era el único alumno que se quedo para las fiestas en Hogwarts.  
  
'Lo que pasa es que ahora todos quieren asegurarse de que sus hijos estén bien, y por eso todos se van', pensaba Harry a todo esto. La sala común nunca había estado tan callada, ahora el castillo era solo para él, y los profesores, claro esta. Tanto tiempo libre, y no sabía en que emplearlo. Hermione y Ron le mandaban lechuzas diario, pero no era lo mismo a que estuvieran con él.  
  
Sentado en la sala común, Harry veía los copos de nieve caer en uno de los jardines del castillo. Sin saber porque, pensaba en sus padres.... ¿Como hubiera sido celebrar la navidad con ellos? ¿Acaso todo hubiera sido igual si ellos vivieran? No, claro que no sería igual, para empezar no estaría en Hogwarts en navidad, sino con su familia... su familia....¿Qué estarán haciendo Ron y Hermione en estos momentos?  
  
- De seguro divirtiéndose con sus familias - piensa Harry en voz alta.  
  
Por alguna razón, Harry se imagino a Hermione y a Ron juntos, y sonrió. Ellos se gustaban, Harry lo sabía perfectamente, aunque Hermione lo disimulaba mejor que Ron, pero ambos eran tan necios, que no había forma de unirlos sin que terminaran peleándose. Quizá eso sea lo que hizo que se gustaran en primer lugar. 'Ese par terminara en matrimonio', sigue con sus pensamientos Harry. Y después se enfoco en si mismo.... No sentía algo así por alguna chica en especial... Cho ya no le gustaba, o al menos eso creía, no se sonrojaba cuando estaba con ella, y mucho menos se sentía nervioso. Quizá solo fue algo temporal.  
  
Harry siguió en sus pensamientos, mientras la nieve caía lentamente. Eso lo relajaba un poco, y lo necesitaba, todo el curso cuando no pensaba en Voldemort, pensaba en el peligro que corría Sirius. Y aunque Sirius le escribía seguido para que no se preocupara, eso no era suficiente para Harry.  
  
- Quisiera tener la seguridad de que esta bien...  
  
- Podrías seguirlo, eso hice yo con Daniel Radcliffe... - le contesta una voz femenina.  
  
Harry voltea asustado al escuchar esto. ¿¿Quien puede estar ahí, si solo la profesora McGonagall podía entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor??  
  
Harry se queda helado. Una chica de cabello largo y azul lo observa, pero hay algo extraño en ella... sus ojos son azules, y parece estar... ¿¿Flotando??  
  
- Debo estar alucinando - se dice a si mismo Harry.  
  
- No, no lo estas, pero yo estoy estacionada en doble fila, así que a lo que vamos....  
  
Harry mira a la chica sin decir nada.  
  
- Veo que no tienes sentido del humor... muy bien, muchacho, a trabajar....  
  
- ¿Q-quien eres tu? ¿¿Como entraste aquí?? - Harry tenía lista su varita por si acaso llegara a necesitarla.  
  
- Soy Santa Claus, hohohooo.....  
  
Al ver que Harry no hacia ningún movimiento, la chica solo sonríe.  
  
- Solo era un chiste, cielos, que serio....  
  
- No me ha respondido...  
  
- ¿Cual fue la pregunta? Tendrás que disculparme, a veces suelo olvidar las cosas....  
  
- Le pregunte que quien era usted.... ¿Es acaso algún enemigo? ¿Como entro aquí? Le advierto que...  
  
- No me adviertas nada, niñito, no sabes con quien te metes... bueno, de hecho no lo sabes porque no te lo he dicho, hohoho.... como sea, no vengo a atacarte, soy pacifista.... ¿Qué acaso no es lógico lo que soy? Puedo flotar, y soy semitransparente... en serio que no debes ser un genio para saberlo, a ver, adivina, ¿Quien soy?  
  
- Si lo supiera, ya se lo hubiera dicho - responde Harry de mala gana.  
  
- Que mal genio, con razón estoy aquí....  
  
- Este es el sueño mas extraño que he tenido....  
  
- ¡No es un sueño! Al menos no por el momento, después si lo será, hohoooo....  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Bien, ya, muchas preguntas.... Veamos...  
  
La extraña chica aparece una pequeña libreta.  
  
- Eres... ¿Harry el sucio?  
  
-¿Perdón? - pregunta Harry molesto.  
  
- Ya veo que no.... ¿Harry Metler? ¿Robin Potter? ¿Harry Felcher?  
  
Harry niega con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces quien demonios eres?  
  
- Harry Potter....  
  
La chica comienza a buscar en su libreta. Después saca una pequeña computadora (^.^), y comienza a teclear algunas cosas.  
  
- Demonios.... demonios.... - seguía murmurando la chica.  
  
Harry no sabía que hacer. Si era un sueño, entonces no podían hacerle daño, ¿Cierto? ¿¿Pero si no lo era??  
  
- No estas registrado, esto no puede ser.... ¡¡¡Kyala, ven aquí en este instante!!!  
  
Harry y la chica se miraron por un momento, pero después, para sorpresa del chico, un pequeño destello lo deslumbro, y otra chica apareció en medio de los dos.  
  
- ¿Por qué gritas tanto? - le responde la recién llegada a la otra chica.  
  
- ¡Oh! ¿Por qué será? A ver, dime, quien demonios es ese niño...  
  
Kyala mira a Harry detenidamente.  
  
- ¿Tu nuevo novio?  
  
- ¡Muy graciosa!  
  
- No sé como quieres que sepa, yo en mi vida había visto a un niño como este.... sin ofender.  
  
Harry miraba desconcertado a ambas chicas. Definitivamente estaba soñando.  
  
- ¡Pues tu me mandaste con él!  
  
- ¿Yo?  
  
- Si, me dijiste que teníamos que visitarlo para que cambiara su vida, bla, bla, bla, lo de siempre, enmendarlo como a todos los gruñones que ya hemos regresado al buen camino...  
  
- Hasta aquí no veo el problema, Kyoko...  
  
- ¡No esta registrado!  
  
- Oh, entonces ya lo veo... ¿Como que no esta registrado?  
  
- Lo que oíste... ¿Como te llamas, niño?  
  
- Harry Potter - vuelve a contestar Harry, pero esta vez mas tranquilo. Si era sueño o no, parecía que esas chicas no tenían intención de lastimarlo, ya lo hubieran hecho.  
  
Las chicas vuelven a la computadora, mientras Harry las observa detenidamente. La chica que respondía al nombre de Kyala era parecida a la otra, solo que su cabello era gris, al igual que sus ojos.  
  
- No, no esta....  
  
- Gracias, Einstein, ya lo sabía ¬¬  
  
- No metas a mi esposo en esto...  
  
- Tu cambias de esposo como cambias de... mmm...no hay una comparación correcta para esto.  
  
- Tu lo has dicho, además no tiene nada de malo, él es espíritu, yo soy espíritu...  
  
- ¿Son espíritus? - interrumpe la discusión Harry.  
  
- No, somos producto de tu imaginación - contesta molesta la chica de cabello azul.  
  
- Mira, no te enojes, lo mínimo que le debemos al chico es presentarnos, después de todo, aunque no este en la lista, ya estamos aquí...  
  
- No voy a malgastar mi energía en alguien que no lo necesita...  
  
- Nunca debes de quitar el maravilloso don de ayudar a quien sea, lo necesite o no...  
  
Harry las observaba sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que decían.  
  
- Bueno, muchacho, yo soy Kyala, y esta anciana tan malhumorada es Kyoko... somos los espíritus de la navidad.... Yo soy el espíritu de las navidades pasadas, y Kyoko es de las navidades presentes....  
  
- ¿Qué? - preguntaba Harry incrédulo.  
  
- Si, falta la navidad del futuro, pero precisamente como el futuro es tan impreciso, espera el momento oportuno para hacer su trabajo...  
  
- Y fastidiar el mío - responde Kyoko molesta.  
  
- No entiendo - las interrumpe Harry - ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Qué hacen?  
  
- Ah, cierto, aun no te lo decimos.... cuando alguien olvida lo maravilloso de la vida, y se decide a fastidiar a los demás, nosotras les recordamos que en un tiempo fueron felices, y que si siguen con su mala actitud, no habrá nada alentador en el futuro para ellos.  
  
Harry trago saliva.  
  
- Pero claro, no estas en la lista, no entiendo porque envié a Kyoko aquí...  
  
- ¡Para hacerme perder el tiempo!  
  
- No, esta vez no lo hice por eso.... En fin, ¿Que dices Kyoko? ¿Le damos a este chico un poco de acción?  
  
- No ¬¬  
  
- Que rápida, no tienes porque amargarte tanto... el presente no es alentador.  
  
- Mira, he estado muy ocupada previniendo muertes en todos lados, ya nadie escucha a los espíritus...  
  
- Lo bueno es que lo mío es el pasado, es lo mas fácil ^^  
  
- Disculpen - interrumpe de nuevo Harry - aun no entiendo que tengo que ver.... este sueño es muy extraño.  
  
- ¿Por qué todos se van a que es un sueño?  
  
- Es preferible a creer que tienen a un espíritu enfrente.... eso los mata del susto siempre...  
  
- Y me lo dices a mi... Con la cara de pocos amigos que tiene Kysara, eso si que los mata del susto.  
  
- Kysara... debemos discutirlo con ella, ¿No?  
  
- No ¬¬  
  
- ¿Es todo lo que respondes? ¿No?  
  
- En ocasiones ^^  
  
- Mira, ve por Kysara, y yo le explicare a Adrián...  
  
- Harry...  
  
-Ah, si, Harry, le explicare que vamos a hacer, ¿Esta bien?  
  
- No ¬¬  
  
- Pues no me importa, ve...  
  
- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? Siempre terminamos peleándonos...  
  
- Contigo cualquiera termina peleando.... ¡Anda!  
  
- ¬¬..... pero ya me vengare alguna vez....  
  
Kyoko desaparece con un leve destello, dejando solos a Kyala y a Harry, el cual sonreía. Este sueño era el mas extraño y divertido que había tenido en mucho tiempo.  
  
Kyala se acerca a la ventana en la que antes estaba Harry, y observa el ambiente.  
  
- Muy frío, ¿Eh? Bueno, este castillo esta lleno de espíritus, no me extraña...  
  
- Exactamente... ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?  
  
Kyala mira con sus ojos grises a Harry, y después desvía su mirada hacia la ventana.  
  
- ¿De ti? Nada.... aunque no sé quien seas, eres importante, lo siento... Jonnhy....  
  
- Harry...  
  
- Oh, oh, si, Harry.... ¿Alguna vez te sentiste con ganas de cambiar quien eres?  
  
Harry observo a Kyala, y se sentó en un sillón cercano. Muchas veces, demasiadas quizás, Harry deseaba haber sido otra persona... No tener a sus padres, no tener una familia, y ser perseguido por un mago que lo desea ver muerto no eran sus metas en la vida.  
  
- Tu silencio me dice que si, Pepe...  
  
- Harry....  
  
- Cierto, Harry... tendré que apuntarlo para que no se me olvide.... como notaras, los espíritus de la navidad tenemos mala memoria.... es porque debemos olvidar a quienes ya hemos ayudado, para en caso de que nos vuelvan a necesitar, acudir a ese llamado de inmediato y empezar de nuevo....  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que hacen exactamente?  
  
- Buena pregunta... A eso iba, a eso iba... ¿Te gustaría ver a tus padres?  
  
Harry siente un escalofrío, y observa fijamente a Kyala, ¿Le estará jugando una broma pesada?  
  
- Si.... - responde al fin el chico después de pensarlo - pero eso es imposible....  
  
- Para el espíritu de las navidades pasadas nada es imposible.... bueno, quizá solo detener las guerras.... y que Fox haya llegado al gobierno... y que haya desfalcos en Japón.... y secuestrarme a ese Daniel Radcliffe para que Kyoko deje de fastidiar... ¡Pero el ver a tus padres no es imposible para mi, no señor!  
  
- ¿¿¿ME DEJARAS VER A MIS PADRES???? - exclamo Harry feliz, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.  
  
- Si... pero ellos no podrán verte...  
  
Harry se deja caer en el sillón pesadamente, desconsolado.  
  
- No entiendo como lo harás - dice Harry mas desganado.  
  
- Vaya, ya veo que esa alegría no te duro mucho.... Esperemos a que llegue Kysara, y a ver si podemos...  
  
- ¿Quien es Kysara?  
  
- Verás, Tito...  
  
- Harry...  
  
-Harry, Harry.... no entiendo porque se me olvida tanto tu nombre, muchacho.... Bien, Harry, ella es el espíritu de las navidades futuras.... es muy seca, y no le gusta que la gente no le agradezca, por eso, si al final te mira extraño, dale las gracias, aun si no te ha ayudado....  
  
Kyala vuelve a observar los copos de nieve, mientras Harry desvía su mirada al fuego de la confortable chimenea de la sala común. Reflexionando las cosas, este sueño no iba a ser tan malo después de todo.  
  
- ¿Y que hay si alguien las necesita mas que yo? - pregunta al fin Harry después de pensarlo.  
  
- ¿Como?  
  
-Tu dijiste que solo ayudaban a quienes les gustaba fastidiar y a los que fueran un peligro para el futuro...  
  
- ¿Yo dije eso?  
  
Harry asiente, mientras Kyala trata de recordar.  
  
- Si lo yo dije, entonces me salte una parte importante... ¿Seguro que no lo dijo Kyoko?... si, si, lo dijo Kyoko, eso es lo que debes decir si alguien pregunta.... Como sea, tu no tienes esperanza para el futuro, lo siento.... crees que vas a morir, y eso es peligroso... cuando los humanos quieren algo con todas sus fuerzas, siempre lo logran.... y en este caso no será la excepción...  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- Si, así es, lo he visto en ti y en muchos... crees que sería mejor morir, no tienes familia, y tarde o temprano sucederá, no tienes la fuerza suficiente para pelear.... esta época deprime a muchos, no te apenes...  
  
Harry se había sonrojado. Especialmente en esas fechas siempre pensaba eso, aunque tenía a sus amigos y a todos los que lo querían sinceramente, Harry siempre pensaba que algo le faltaba para ser feliz.  
  
- Te sentirías mejor si supieras que tus padres fueron felices, ¿No?  
  
Harry asiente.  
  
- Siempre he creído que mis padres se condenaron cuando nací... Voldemort me buscaba a mi, eso me lo han dicho todos... si yo no hubiera existido, quizás ellos estarían aquí.  
  
Kyala niega con la cabeza.  
  
- El destino ya lo tienes, solo tienes que construirlo a tu manera, para manejarlo, y no que te maneje. Por eso necesitas que te ayudemos, si no ves lo que tenemos que mostrarte, quizá ese resentimiento que tienes crezca, y cuando intentemos detenerlo será demasiado tarde.... además ya hice el viaje hasta aquí, y no me iré sin las manos vacías ^^  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- Una advertencia, Remi...  
  
-¡Harry! - a Harry ya le comenzaba a exasperar que Kyala nunca recordara su nombre.  
  
- ¡Uy, si, Harry! ^^U, no tengas miedo cuando veas a Kysara, es muy fría, y sus ojos son completamente oscuros...  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
- Ahh, muy simple....  
  
Kyala se queda callada, mientras Harry la observa con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
- ¿Se te olvido?  
  
- ¬¬.... no es gracioso... ¡Oh, si! Ya recordé, y es importante, no entiendo porque siempre olvido cosas importantes.... como sea, mis ojos son grises, porque el pasado ya no se puede cambiar...bueno, si tienes un giratiempo si, o si eres el Dr. Zeus... pero no, no, no... el pasado siempre será eso, pasado, y no puedes cambiarlo, a menos que quieras que haya catástrofes en el futuro.... se suponía que el pasado debería ser blanco, porque ya no se puede cambiar, pero como han ocurrido cosas terribles en el, las sombras lo cubren, y por eso son mis lindos ojos de color gris.... ¿Qué te parece?  
  
- Un poco extraño... ¿Y por qué los de su amiga son azules?  
  
- Oh, porque el presente si se puede cambiar, solo necesita la ayuda necesaria para construir un mejor futuro.... a Kyoko le dieron a elegir entre azul y verde, que se supone que son los colores claros para el presente, y eligió azul.... que chafa, ¿No?  
  
Harry se encoge de hombros.  
  
- Es obvio, un chico nunca sabrá de modas.... Y por ultimo, Kysara tiene los ojos negros porque nadie sabe lo que ocurrirá en el futuro...  
  
- Pero dijiste que mostraba el futuro...  
  
- Si, pero muestra el futuro si la persona sigue con esa actitud... si la cambia, el futuro también, por eso depende mucho de los humanos como trabajemos... ¿Entendiste?  
  
- Es raro.... aun no entiendo por qué vinieron aquí.... no creo que yo....  
  
- Mira, creo que ya establecimos el hecho de que si necesitas un poco de ayuda, no intentes ponerte rejego, muchacho...  
  
Harry sonrió, y se imagino la cara que pondrían Ron y Hermione cuando les dijera eso. '¡¡Debes ir a la enfermería, Harry, estas enfermo!! Yo buscare en algún libro para ver que tienes'.... Hermione le atribuía todo a las enfermedades, y creía que los libros siempre tenían la solución a todo. Por el contrario, su amigo Ron se reiría a pierna suelta, y le diría que ya no bebiera esas pociones extrañas antes de ir a dormir.  
  
- Vaya, ya están aquí - interrumpió sus pensamientos Kyala.  
  
Harry volteo justo cuando un fuerte resplandor llenó la sala común. Al pasar, vio a Kyoko acompañada de una chica con ojos y cabello negro.  
  
- Bien, ya estamos aquí.... - anuncio Kyoko.  
  
- No por mi gusto - responde de mala gana la chica de cabello negro.  
  
- Tuve que obligarla, por eso nos entretuvimos...  
  
- Si, cuando dijiste que ibas a cantar no pude negarme ¬¬  
  
- ¿La amenazaste? - pregunta sorprendida Kyala.  
  
- ¬¬.... Ustedes no aprecian el hermoso sonido de mi melodiosa voz - se defiende Kyoko.  
  
- Parece que están estrangulando a un perico - responde molesta Kysara  
  
- ¬¬....  
  
- Bueno, Kysara, te preguntaras que haces aquí, ¿No?  
  
- No ¬¬  
  
- Otra.... con razón son amiguitas...  
  
- ¡No somos amigas! - grita Kyoko como si la hubieran insultado.  
  
- Me has quitado las palabras de la boca...  
  
- Como sea, amiguitas, aquí el joven Rupert...  
  
- Harry...  
  
- Ahhh, Harry ^^U.... bueno, Harry, quiere una visita de nosotras, ¿Qué les parece?  
  
- ¿Para que preguntas, si siempre haces tu santa voluntad? - le recrimina Kyoko.  
  
- Si ya sabía que íbamos a trabajar, no era necesario que viniera - responde Kysara molesta.  
  
- Ahhh, Kysara, es que no sabes que el joven Elijah...  
  
- ¡¡¡HARRY!!!  
  
- Ahm.... cierto, Harry.... no esta registrado...  
  
- ¿Qué dices?  
  
Kysara le arrebata su computadora a Kyoko, mientras esta saca un muñeco pequeño y comienza a clavarle alfileres.  
  
- ^^U.... Kyoko....  
  
- ¿Por qué el vudú no funcionara con los espíritus? :_:  
  
- ¡Calladas! No me dejan pensar...  
  
- Para eso necesitas tener cerebro...  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
- Kysara, sigue buscando...  
  
- Ya lo hice, y es verdad, el niño no esta registrado...  
  
- ¿Entonces que hacemos?  
  
- ¡Yo digo que trabajemos con él! - se entusiasma Kyala.  
  
- Tu solo quieres obtener algo debido a que ya hiciste el viaje hasta acá - le dice mordazmente Kyoko.  
  
- No sé... no esta en la lista... Esto podría repercutir seriamente en el futuro....  
  
- Miren, cierren los ojos por un momento y sientan la habitación...  
  
- ¿Para que?  
  
- ¡Háganlo!  
  
Los tres espíritus quedan flotando por un momento con los ojos cerrados, mientras Harry las observa con duda.  
  
- ¿Que sintieron? - pregunta Kyala curiosa.  
  
- Tengo hambre - contesta Kyoko.  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- Yo si sentí lo que querías que sintiera...  
  
-¿Y que sentiste? - pregunta Kyoko.  
  
- Entonces, ¿Me apoyas? ¿Ayudamos a este niño?  
  
- No sé, Kyala.... si tu sentiste lo mismo que yo sentí pero que Kyoko no sintió..... me parece que si debemos intervenir...  
  
- ¿¿Pero que sintieron??  
  
- Entonces, ¿Si?  
  
- Esta bien -asiente Kysara - no será tan mala inversión...  
  
- ¡¡¡ALGUIEN DIGAME QUE SINTIO!!!  
  
- Entonces llévate a Kyoko, y yo comenzare...  
  
- ¬¬, ¿Por qué tengo que llevármela yo?  
  
- La ultima vez que regreso sola al lugar de los espíritus, llego dos años tarde.  
  
- ¬¬.... el camino era largo.  
  
- Bien, bien, andando, tu.  
  
- Si sigues así te voy a cantar...  
  
- ¡Ay, como crees, chula! ¡Ven, linda, preciosa!  
  
- ¬¬..... me siento insultada...  
  
Kysara y Kyoko desaparecen, dejando de nuevo a Kyala y a Harry solos.  
  
- Entonces ya nos pondremos a trabajar... ¿Listo para ver una navidad del pasado, Tom?  
  
- ¬¬.... ¡HARRY!  
  
- Ahm.... Harry ^^UUU.....  
  
- Supongo, aunque no sé exactamente que es lo que....  
  
- Mucha platica y menos acción.... ¿O al revés? Como sea... ¡Andando!  
  
Kyala toma de la mano a Harry, y ambos desaparecen en un destello.... ¿Qué es lo que pasara?  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
^^U, no sé ni como se me ocurrió este fic, pero bueno, espero que les guste, y aunque no me apegue mucho al cuento de Dickens, la idea se baso en eso, ojalá y no haya quedado tan mal @.@  
  
Este fic es para mi amiga Karlita, aunque ella no me pidió fic, yo se lo doy porque soy de alma generosa (¡Si lo soy!), y nos incluí en él, claro, con diferente nick:  
  
Karla = Kyala, el espíritu de las navidades pasadas (después te explico por qué ^^)  
  
Danyliz (osease yo mera) = Kyoko, el espíritu de las navidades presentes (use mi nick del DNA Studio)  
  
Kysara fue inventado, y es el espíritu de las navidades futuras.  
  
Bueno, Karlita, espero que te guste, y a los demás que se tomen la molestia de leerlo, gracias ^^  
  
Y ojala y pronto pueda continuarlo (^^U, no tengan muchas esperanzas en eso) (que mal me vi ¬¬')  
  
Danyliz  
  
Mi mail: dany_liz@yahoo.com.mx  
  
P.D. Que desastre me hizo con los guiones, espero que al volverlo a subir ya se organice un poco ^^U 


	2. Las navidades pasadas

Capítulo 2: "LAS NAVIDADES PASADAS"  
  
- ¿Qué paso? ¿Donde estoy? - dice Harry, un poco mareado.  
  
- ¿Donde estas? Es difícil saberlo, Daniel...  
  
Harry parece recordar todo al ver a la chica de cabello grisáceo.  
  
- Así que no fue un sueño - se murmura Harry a si mismo.  
  
- No, no lo fue... por ahora, hohoho.... Dios, ya me parezco a Kyoko... ¡¡NOOO!!  
  
Nota de Kyoko: ¬¬, no sabes de lo bueno.  
  
- ¿Donde estamos? - pregunta de nuevo Harry.  
  
- Bien, Ian...  
  
- ¬¬.... ¡Harry!  
  
- Ahhh, si.... tienes un nombre muy difícil de recordar, Joey...  
  
Harry suspira, sin corregir a Kyala, ¿Para que, si de todos modos siempre le decía diferente?  
  
- ¿Y? - interroga Harry.  
  
- ¿Y.... que?  
  
- ¿Donde estamos?  
  
- ¡Que buena pregunta! ¿No lo sabes?  
  
- ¿Como voy a saberlo? ¡Nunca he estado aquí!  
  
Ambos miran a su alrededor. Parecen estar en la sala de una casa muy acogedora, donde un reluciente árbol de navidad esta cerca de las escaleras.  
  
- Mmmm..... que curioso.... se supone que estamos aquí por una razón... ¿No? - dice Kyala sonriendo.  
  
- ¬¬...  
  
- No te preocupes, sé perfectamente donde estamos...  
  
- ¿Y donde estamos? - contesta Harry perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
- Oye, oye, no presiones.... A ver.... es una casa.... eso es obvio, ¿No?  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- Espera, alguien se acerca.... ¡Ven!  
  
Kyala toma a Harry del brazo, y lo jala hacia un rincón de la pequeña sala. Una mujer delgada, pelirroja, baja las escaleras sonriendo.  
  
- Mary, querida, ¿Cual es la prisa? - se escucha una voz de hombre proveniente de arriba.  
  
La mujer se acerca al árbol, y toma uno de los regalos, poniéndole una pequeña etiqueta. Un hombre alto, rubio y con nariz larga baja las escaleras, y se sienta en un sillón cercano.  
  
- ¿Cual es la prisa, Marybeth? - pregunta el hombre, mirando a la pelirroja.  
  
- Ella es especial, Jim, lo sé.... mi madre me lo dijo, y estoy segura de que Lily heredara ese don....  
  
- Quedamos en que no la presionaríamos, Mary, si ella es... especial, entonces la apoyaremos, Petunia no heredo ese talento... Así que lo mas probable es que Liliana tampoco...  
  
- No, sé que Lily si lo hará....  
  
- Esto es.... - murmura Harry.  
  
- Espero no haberte traído al especial de Navidad de Maria Conchita Alonso - se dice a si misma Kyala.  
  
- Ellos son... ¡Son mis abuelos! - dice Harry emocionado.  
  
- ¿En serio? ¡Ah, claro, tus abuelos! Yo tenía todo esto perfectamente calculado ^^  
  
- ¬¬... si, claro...  
  
Una niña de cabello pelirrojo baja las escaleras emocionada, sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban de felicidad.  
  
- ¡Lily! ¿Qué haces despierta?  
  
- Ya es navidad, papá - sonríe la niña.  
  
- Es verdad, Jim, ya es navidad....  
  
- ¡Hay que abrir los regalos, mamá!  
  
- Nada de eso, Lily.....  
  
Lily pone una cara de tristeza.  
  
- ... a menos que traigas a Peti, recuerda que ambas deben abrir sus regalos juntas. - ¡Si!  
  
La pequeña Lily sube emocionada las escaleras, dejando a sus padres solos.  
  
- Eres débil con Lily, Mary...  
  
- Mira quien lo dice, siempre le estas cumpliendo todos sus caprichos...  
  
- ^^U.... tienes razón, debemos moderarnos, Peti podría empezar a ponerse celosa, y no queremos eso...  
  
- Si, cuando Lily descubra su talento, necesitara el apoyo de toda la familia, y eso incluye a su hermana... aunque no se lleven bien ahora, estoy segura de que lo harán algún día.  
  
- Eso espero...  
  
- ¡Ay, ya déjame en paz! - grita una niña rubia, que baja con pesar las escaleras.  
  
- ¡Peti! ¡Es Navidad! ¡Es hora de abrir los regalos! - exclama Lily emocionada.  
  
- Ya te escuche, no estoy sorda...  
  
- Bien, niñas.... por esta ocasión, pueden abrir sus regalos antes....  
  
- ¡¡Si!! - grita feliz Lily.  
  
Las niñas se disponen a abrir sus regalos, mientras sus padres las miran felices.  
  
- Con calma, con calma, niñas - recomendaba Jim.  
  
- Este es de la abuela - dice Lily feliz, sacando una cajita.  
  
- Si, me lo dio para que te lo entregara, ella no pudo venir a darles sus regalos personalmente....  
  
Lily observa la caja detenidamente. La abre lentamente, y saca una pequeña moneda dorada.  
  
La niña la toma en sus manos, y la mira cuidadosamente.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Lily? - pregunta Mary - ¿Acaso no te gusta?  
  
- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunta Petunia, acercándose a su hermana.  
  
- Una moneda... una extraña moneda - responde Lily.  
  
- ¡Ja! - se burla Petunia - pero que regalo tan feo, es obvio que la abuela no te quiere, y por eso te dio esa moneda tan horrible...  
  
- ¡Petunia! - regaña Jim.  
  
- ¡No es cierto! ¡La abuela me la dio por una buena razón! ¡No digas eso! - defiende Lily.  
  
- ¡Si es verdad! ¡La abuela no te quiere! ¡La abuela no te quiere!  
  
- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡De seguro a ti te dio algo tonto, como ese vestido horrendo que querías!  
  
- ¡Liliana, Petunia, ya basta! - reprendió Jim - recuerden que es navidad, no quiero ni una sola pelea de ustedes dos, o me obligaran a quitarles sus regalos.  
  
Las niñas se miran molestas, y Petunia se aleja a abrir otro enorme regalo, mientras Lily observa la caja en la que venía la moneda.  
  
- Hay una nota.... no la había visto...  
  
Lily saca la nota, y la lee en voz alta:  
  
Lily:  
  
Te parecerá extraño este regalo, dentro de poco tendrá un gran valor para ti, tenlo por seguro. No temas, muchas veces las personas tienen algo especial en ellas, solo hace falta comprensión para darnos cuenta del maravilloso talento que puede ser la magia.  
  
Este regalo es un adelanto a tu cumpleaños también, pues no podré estar ahí, pero el que cumplas 11 años es un gran acontecimiento, y estoy segura que recibirás el mejor regalo de todos...  
  
No olvides visitarme a mi regreso, estoy segura de que podré ayudarte en muchas maneras.  
  
Con amor:  
  
La abuela.  
  
- Vaya... esta moneda es mas valiosa de lo que parece - exclama feliz Lily.  
  
- La abuela sabe lo que hace, ¿Y a ti que te dio, Peti?  
  
- Un vestido de seda - murmura molesta Petunia.  
  
- Que bien, eso era lo que querías, ¿No, hija?  
  
- Si...  
  
Lily vuelve a leer la carta, mientras sus padres ayudan a Petunia a abrir otro enorme regalo.  
  
- Mamá.... - interrumpe Lily.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, nena?  
  
- ¿Por qué la abuela menciona el talento de la magia en esta carta?  
  
Jim y Mary intercambian miradas nerviosas.  
  
- Creo que tu abuela habla en sentido figurado - explica Jim - quizás se refiera a la magia interior, lo que hace especial a todas las personas....  
  
- Ahhhhh...  
  
- Ven, Lily, vamos a servir el chocolate, te dejare ponerle malvaviscos - sonríe Mary.  
  
- ¡¡Si!! ¡¡Vamos!!  
  
Mary y Lily se dirigen a la cocina, mientras Petunia y Jim siguen abriendo el ultimo regalo.  
  
- Peti, amor, ¿Qué tienes? Estas muy seria...  
  
- Papá.... ¿Quieren mas a Liliana que a mi?  
  
- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿De donde sacas esas tonterías, linda? A las dos las queremos por igual...  
  
- ¿En serio?  
  
- Por supuesto, nunca lo dudes...  
  
Jim le da un beso en la frente a Petunia, la cual sonríe alegremente.  
  
- ¡¡Jim!! ¡¡Ven rápido!!  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- ¡¡¡Lily!!! ¡¡Se corto!!  
  
Jim se levanta corriendo y se dirige a la cocina, dejando a Petunia sola en la sala, oyendo las voces provenientes del cuarto contiguo.  
  
- ¡Hay que llamar al hospital! - exclama alarmada Mary.  
  
- Mary, solo es un leve rozon, no le pasara nada, mira, estas mas asustada tu que Lily...  
  
- No me paso nada, mami...  
  
- ¡Ay, Lily! Por eso te digo que debes tener cuidado, amor...  
  
- No la regañes, Mary, nuestra niña es muy fuerte, es una niña valiente, ¿Verdad?  
  
- ¡¡SI!!  
  
Petunia arruga su vestido de seda, y lo lanza al otro lado de la habitación.  
  
- Siempre la perfecta Lily.... como quisiera que tuviera algún defecto... Pero no, para mis padres siempre será la mejor....  
  
Jim, Lily y Mary entran de nuevo a la sala.  
  
- Peti, ¿Terminaste de abrir los regalos?  
  
- Si....  
  
- Bien, vamos a tomar chocolate...  
  
Todos se acercan al árbol de navidad y se abrazan, Lily observa su moneda, y sonríe. La abuela tiene sus razones para darle ese extraño regalo.  
  
Ajenos a que eran observados, la familia sigue platicando, feliz.  
  
- Ese es un galeón de oro.... así que mis abuelos eran brujos...  
  
- Espero que este recorrido te haya aclarado algunas cosas...  
  
- Al menos sé porque tía Petunia odiaba tanto a mi mamá... no debe ser agradable sentirse así....  
  
- ¿Ves? Aprendiste algo nuevo...  
  
- Y mi mamá.... realmente fue feliz...  
  
- ¡¡KYALA!!  
  
Harry y Kyala voltean sorprendidos, viendo a Kyoko y a Kysara a su lado.  
  
- ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
  
- Pregúntaselo a 'doña quejumbres'...  
  
- Me imagino que esa soy yo - exclama Kyoko molesta.  
  
- ¿Tu que crees?  
  
- No me han respondido...  
  
- ¿¿Que te piensas?? ¿Qué vamos a perder el tiempo? (irónico, ¿No?) ¿¿Por qué lo trajiste hasta este tiempo??  
  
- Oye, no cuestiones mis métodos, creí que sería mas educativo para él si veía como era la niñez de su mamá...  
  
- Traducción, se te paso la mano, ¿No? - pregunta con sorna Kysara.  
  
- ¬¬.... eso no esta a discusión...  
  
- ¡Pues apúrate! ¡No tenemos toda la temporada! ¡Mas te vale que termines rápido! ¡Y que me digas que demonios sintieron todos que yo no sentí!  
  
- Buen intento, esta bien, tratare de darme prisa.... pero no prometo nada...  
  
-¡Hazlo, o cantare!  
  
- Ok, ok, no me amenaces ¬¬  
  
- ¬¬.... no puedo creer que funcione.... Andando, Kysara.  
  
- ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Tu mandadera? Si me vuelves a desviar, te regresaras sola al templo, y no me importa que llegues 5 años tarde...  
  
- Oye, yo solo llegue dos años tarde ¬¬  
  
- Kyo, en realidad fueron tres - sonríe Kyala.  
  
- No ayudas a la causa...  
  
- Vamos ya ¬¬ - dice Kysara.  
  
Kysara y Kyoko desaparecen, mientras Kyala piensa detenidamente a donde llevara a Harry en esta ocasión. Harry sigue observando feliz a su mamá, y a sus abuelos.... el hubiera querido tener una niñez así... Al menos le daba gusto que su mamá si la haya tenido.  
  
La habitación comienza a dar vueltas, y Harry se siente un poco mareado.  
  
- ¿Qué esta pasando? - pregunta el chico.  
  
- Nada, tu no te fijes, Chester...  
  
- ¬¬....  
  
Después de sentirse a punto de vomitar, la habitación se queda sin movimiento, pero extrañamente están en Hogwarts, mas específicamente en la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos en Hogwarts?  
  
- ¡Ay! ¿Por que siempre tienes que preguntar lo obvio? Estamos aquí...... pronto lo averiguaras...  
  
- Eso quiere decir que no lo sabes, ¿Verdad?  
  
- ¬¬.... oye, no presiones, muchacho.  
  
Unas risas se escuchan a lo lejos, y unos jóvenes entran dando un gran escándalo.  
  
- Hay que celebrar esta navidad como nunca... - exclama un joven de cabello oscuro.  
  
- Sirius, nos pueden descubrir...  
  
- Remus... solo tendrás esta edad una vez... además, ¿Somos o no somos los merodeadores?  
  
- Si, Remus, no seas aguafiestas - agrega un chico de gafas y cabello alborotado.  
  
- Aquí mi compadre James me da la razón - dice Sirius solemnemente, abrazando a James.  
  
- ¿Y tu que opinas, Petter?  
  
- L-lo que quieran esta bien...  
  
- ¡Entonces es unánime! - grita Sirius a todo pulmón.  
  
Harry observa con la boca abierta todo esto.... Era... ¡¡Su padre!! ¡¡Su padrino!! ¡¡¡Cuando eran estudiantes!!!  
  
- Ohhh, ese Sirius no esta nada mal - dice picaramente Kyala.  
  
Nota de Kyoko: ¡ES MIO! ¬¬  
  
- Bien - sigue Sirius - esta broma debe ser mejor que las que ya hemos hecho...  
  
- ¿Qué tal poner renacuajos en el baño de las niñas? ¡Apuesto a que saldrán gritando! - propone Petter.  
  
- Pervertido - responde Sirius guiñándole un ojo a Petter - aunque creo que el amigo James no estaría en total desacuerdo, ¿Eh? Podría ver a Lily....  
  
James se sonroja.  
  
- ¡No digas eso! Lily.... jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo... para ella solo soy un inmaduro...  
  
- Y tiene toda la razón - sonríe Remus - no te preocupes, James, te ayudaremos...  
  
- Señores, señores - interrumpe Sirius muy serio - se olvidan de la broma... después hablaremos de los problemas amorosos...  
  
- Sería mas fácil si tuviéramos algunos pasadizos para hacer buenas bromas sin ser descubiertos - suspira Petter.  
  
- ¡Pero que buena idea! - grita James - Debemos hacernos un autoregalo, después de todo nos hemos portado muy bien este año, ¿No?  
  
- Claro, las bromas al grasoso de Snape no cuentan - ríe Sirius.  
  
- ¿Qué tienes en mente, James? - pregunta Remus con curiosidad.  
  
- ¿Qué tal si hacemos un mapa mágico? Así tendríamos acceso a todas las rutas de Hogwarts, después de todo hemos averiguado muy buenos escondites, como la casa de los gritos...  
  
- Odio interrumpir - dice Remus - pero recuerden que mañana es Luna llena...  
  
- Mmmm..... otra buena idea...  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Si, en lugar de firmar con nuestros nombre, firmaremos con apodos.... así nadie sabrá quien elaboro el mapa... lo llamaremos... ¡El mapa del merodeador!  
  
Sirius chifla feliz, mientras todos sonríen.  
  
- ¡Que buena idea! Este regalo será muy especial...  
  
- ¿Y que clase de apodo nos pondríamos?  
  
- Debe ser algo que nos caracterice... ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal algo relacionado con nuestra apariencia como animagos?... Yo me pondría... ¡Canuto! - exclama Sirius feliz.  
  
- Entonces yo sería Lunático - agrega Remus.  
  
- Eso me convierte en... ¡Cornamenta! - dice James con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Y que hay de mi? - pregunta Petter.  
  
- A ver, Petter.... ¡Ya sé! ¡Colagusano!  
  
- ¡Si! ¡Es perfecto!  
  
- Ni mandado a hacer.  
  
Petter frunce el entrecejo, no le gusta mucho ese apodo, pero se une a la alegría de todos.  
  
- Señores Lunático, Cornamenta y Colagusano, es hora de empezar nuestro regalo... - dice Sirius con un tono de voz grave.  
  
- El mapa del merodeador será nuestro legado - sonríe James.  
  
- En marcha, vamos a la casa de los gritos, para trabajar mejor - propone Remus.  
  
- Y hay que llevar comida - agrega Petter.  
  
- Tu siempre pensando en comer, Colagusano...  
  
- Esta navidad será inolvidable.  
  
Los merodeadores salen de la sala común de Hogwarts, dejando a Harry con un nudo en la garganta.  
  
- Que grupo tan peculiar - dice Kyala - ¿Estas bien, Devon?  
  
Al no obtener respuesta, Kyala mira a Harry, el cual parece tener su vista perdida.  
  
- ¡Hey! ¿¿Me escuchas?? ¡¡OYE!! ¿No me digas que ya te mate? Eso no lo cubre mi seguro...  
  
Harry parece reaccionar.  
  
- Lo siento... es que.... no imagine que así hubiera sido la vida de estudiante de mi padre.... realmente eran sus amigos...  
  
- Te pone a pensar, ¿Eh? Bueno, agarrate, que tenemos que ir a un lugar antes de que me despida de ti, Mark...  
  
Harry suspira, ya se estaba acostumbrando al cambio de nombre. De nuevo la habitación comienza a dar vueltas, pero Harry parece acostumbrase ya a este hecho, y solo se agarra del brazo de Kyala.  
  
Harry decide cerrar los ojos para no marearse tanto, y al sentir que todo esta firme de nuevo, abre sus ojos. Ahora están en un hogar parecido al que visitaron la primera vez, solo que con unos objetos muy extraños.  
  
- ¿Y ahora donde estamos?  
  
- Me parece insólito que no lo sepas...  
  
- ¿Y tu si sabes?  
  
- ¬¬.... solo por eso no te responderé.  
  
Una mujer pelirroja entra a la habitación, sus ojos verdes llaman la atención de Harry.  
  
- ¡James! - grita la mujer - ¡Te dije que pusieras el árbol de navidad!  
  
- ¡Lo olvide! - responde un hombre a lo lejos.  
  
- Siempre lo olvidas - murmura molesta la pelirroja - en fin, no tardaran en llegar, así que tendré que hacerlo yo misma...  
  
La pelirroja saca una varita, y rápidamente pone un árbol con algunos adornos.  
  
- Te quedo precioso, amor...  
  
Un hombre alto, con gafas y cabello alborotado entra a la habitación. Lleva en brazos un pequeño bulto.  
  
- Si, claro, eso te tocaba a ti ¬¬  
  
- No te enojes, Lily, es navidad ^^  
  
Lily suspira.  
  
- ¿Como esta Harry?  
  
- Se ha quedado dormido, toda esta emoción navideña no es para él...  
  
- Su primera navidad, ¿No es emocionante?  
  
- Claro, estaba tan emocionado, que se durmió de tan casado que quedo...  
  
- Pobre de mi bebé... - Lily se acerca y besa al bebé en la frente - tenía que salir igual de débil que su padre...  
  
- ¡Oye!  
  
- En eso tiene razón Lily, compadre - exclama una voz en la cocina.  
  
- ¡Sirius! ¡Ven acá para que te pueda dar tu merecido! - reclama James, feliz.  
  
Sirius, Remus y Petter entran a la habitación con algunos paquetes en sus brazos.  
  
- ¡Feliz navidad a todos! - exclama Remus feliz.  
  
- Gracias, que bueno que decidieron venir...  
  
- ¿Y como esta mi ahijado? - pregunta Sirius.  
  
- Dormido, ha sido mucho para él...  
  
- ¿Como? ¡Y yo que le había traído muchos regalos! Es mi ahijado favorito, ¿Saben?  
  
- Sirius... - dice Remus - es tu único ahijado...  
  
- ¡Con mayor razón!  
  
- Iré por las bebidas - interrumpe Lily.  
  
- ¡No! Yo voy... y...yo voy... - exclama Petter, nervioso.  
  
- De acuerdo...  
  
Petter se aleja a la cocina, siendo observados por todos.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa a Petter? - pregunta James preocupado.  
  
- No sé, lleva días así de extraño - responde Remus.  
  
- Debe ser alguna chica - dice Lily con una sonrisa - los hombres actúan extraños cuando están enamorados.  
  
Como si sintiera un ataque personal, James iba a defenderse, cuando escucharon vasos romperse en la cocina. Todo este ruido despertó al pequeño Harry, el cual comenzó a llorar.  
  
- ¡¡Petter!! ¿¿Estas bien??  
  
- Mejor vamos a ver que paso...  
  
- Yo me quedare a calmar a Harry - propone James - se molesta mucho cuando lo despiertan...  
  
Lily, Sirius y Remus se alejan a la cocina, mientras James calma al bebé, el cual parece estar mas tranquilo.  
  
Lily entra de nuevo a la habitación sosteniendo la mano de Petter, la cual sangra profundamente.  
  
- ¿Qué paso? - pregunta James.  
  
- S-se me resbalaron los vasos.... E-es todo...  
  
- Estoy seguro de que vi una sombra en la cocina - dice Remus mirando a Petter.  
  
- ¿¿Sombra?? N-no.... de seguro te equivocaste....  
  
- Ven Petter, te curare esa herida...  
  
Lily sube con Petter, mientras Sirius y Remus se observan.  
  
- ¡Hey! ¿Ya despertó el pequeño? - exclama Remus para cambiar el tema.  
  
- Con ese escándalo, ¿Tu crees que no?  
  
- A ver, déjame cargarlo...  
  
Sirius se acerca a James, y cuidadosamente carga al bebé.  
  
- Oye, ahijado, tu serás un chico muy guapo, las traerás a todas muertas...  
  
- Como su padre - dice orgulloso James.  
  
- Nahhh, James agradece que saco los ojos de Lily, y que se parece mas a Lily que a ti... - se burla Remus.  
  
- Ahijado, nos llevaremos muy bien.... seré como un padre para ti....  
  
- Nada mas que me quieras hacer la competencia y ya veras, ¿Eh? - le reclama James.  
  
- Ahhh, no te preocupes, James, acudirá a mi para hablarme mal de ti.  
  
- Muy chistoso ¬¬  
  
Lily baja con Petter de nuevo.  
  
- ¿Estas bien, Petter? - pregunta Remus.  
  
Petter asiente.  
  
- ¡Ay! Mi niño ya despertó, así que debe abrir sus primeros regalos...  
  
- Tienes razón, que Harry abra sus regalos...  
  
Sirius pone al niño debajo del árbol, y el pequeño empieza a jugar con todas las pequeñas cajas.  
  
- Tendremos que abrirlos por él - dice James.  
  
Todos desenvuelven sus regalos, y se los dejan cerca al pequeño Harry.  
  
- Creo que el mío no le gusto - se lamenta Sirius - sabia que era pequeño como para haberle comprado una varita de juguete...  
  
- No te preocupes, Sirius, estoy segura de que le gusto mucho - sonríe Lily.  
  
Como si Harry entendiera esto, toma la pequeña varita y la agita varias veces, sonriendo alegremente.  
  
- ¡Le gusto! ¡Le gusto! -exclama feliz Sirius.  
  
- ¿Lo ves?  
  
- Oficialmente, ha sido la primera navidad de nuestro hijo, Lily...  
  
- Si.... nuestro pequeño Harry...  
  
James y Lily besan a Harry en la frente, el cual les sonríe.  
  
- ¡Hey, padrino, faltas tu!  
  
- ¿Yo? Pero yo...  
  
- ¿Eres o no eres su padrino?  
  
Sirius se acerca con cautela, y le da un beso a Harry en la frente. El bebé lo mira con curiosidad, y extiende sus bracitos pidiendo que lo cargue.  
  
- Vaya, Sirius, te lo ganaste - sonríe James - tendré que cuidarme de ti, ¿eh?  
  
- Ni que lo digas, no hay que dejar que Sirius nos consienta de mas a Harry - dice Lily.  
  
Sirius carga a Harry, el cual sigue agitando su varita feliz.  
  
Todos siguen bromeando felices, hasta que el pequeño Harry queda exhausto, y lo colocan en su cuna. Los demás siguen charlando, y abrazándose por la navidad, intercambiando regalos.  
  
Harry toca su frente con su mano.... fue tan querido.... le dieron tanto amor..... Fueron felices... tuvo una familia que lo amaba.... en serio que la tuvo.  
  
- Gracias... - le murmura Harry a Kyala.  
  
- No hay de que darlas, Harry...  
  
- ¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Recordaste mi nombre!!  
  
- Fuiste feliz... nunca lo olvides...  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
Todo se pone oscuro, y Harry siente que cae lentamente. Pero no le importa, los recuerdos de las navidades pasadas de sus padres le han traído una gran alegría, que ahora nada importa. 


	3. Las navidades presentes

Capítulo 3: "Las navidades presentes"  
  
Harry abre lentamente los ojos, dándose cuenta de que esta en Hogwarts, en su habitación.  
  
- Vaya sueño.... fue muy bonito...  
  
- Si, hermoso, ¿Verdad? - dice una voz sarcástica al lado de Harry.  
  
Harry se levanta sobresaltado, y corre la cortina que lo separa de la cama de su amigo Ron. Queda bastante sorprendido al ver a una chica de cabello largo, azulado, y un chico a su lado, con cabello corto y del mismo tono que la chica.  
  
- ¿¿No fue un sueño??  
  
- No, pero lo será.... hohohoohooo...  
  
- Ay, Dios.... Ya le dieron sus regresiones extrañas a la sis....  
  
- Tu cállate, vienes a interrumpir mi trabajo ¬¬  
  
- No es por mi gusto... bueno, quizás un poco, pero bien sabes que voy a ser tu reemplazo, y me dijeron en el templo que tengo que venir contigo para ver lo que haces....  
  
- Eso va mas allá de tu percepción, bro...  
  
- Si tu lo haces, cualquiera puede, sis.... a menos que haya un requisito para la edad, porque entonces si no encajo, eres MUCHO mayor que yo ^^  
  
- Esteee... ¿Disculpen? - interrumpe tímidamente Harry.  
  
- ¡Cierto! ¡Ya ves, Yukiro! Por tu culpa casi olvido a Harry...  
  
- ¡Oye! ¿Tu no tienes problemas al recordar nombres?  
  
- Lo que pasa es que la sis se los anota en la palma de la mano para no olvidarlos...  
  
El chico toma de la mano a Kyoko, y se la muestra a Harry, donde ve muchos nombres anotados en ella, mientras Kyoko frunce el entrecejo.  
  
- Parece imposible, porque es transparente, pero así ha sido siempre de tramposa ^^  
  
- GRACIAS por eso, Yukiro, a Harry no le importaba.  
  
- ¿Yukiro? - pregunta Harry.  
  
- Si... es mi hermano menor...  
  
- ¿¿Los espíritus tienen hermanos?? - cuestiona Harry sorprendido.  
  
- No por mi gusto - replica Kyoko.  
  
- Tu no eres un premio, sis - recalca Yukiro.  
  
- Como sea, disculpa que nos acompañe, tomará mi lugar cuando me retire...  
  
-¿Cuando te retires? - Harry en serio que estaba confundido.  
  
- Si, ¿Crees que voy a ser la navidad presente siempre? tengo que evolucionar, voy por el puesto del agua... pero esa chocante de Malina me lo quiere quitar...  
  
- No te preocupes, sis, ya moví mis influencias...  
  
- ¿En serio? *-*  
  
- No, pero te veías tan feliz...  
  
- ¬¬..... vas a morir por esto, Yukiro...  
  
- Muy tarde ^^  
  
- ¡Disculpen! - vuelve a interrumpir Harry - ¿Qué hay de mi?  
  
- Si, sis, ya ponte a trabajar...  
  
- ¬¬..... cállate.... bien, Harry, toma mi mano...  
  
- ¿Y yo que hago? - pregunta Yukiro.  
  
- Tu puedes ir al templo para traerme un libro, y nos dejes hacer el trabajo bien ^^  
  
- ¬¬... chistosa..  
  
- Ay, ya, solo porque me lo ordenaron, que quede claro...  
  
- Me adoras, no lo niegues...  
  
Kyoko toma de mala gana la mano de Yukiro, mientras Harry los observa con una sonrisa. Hubiera sido genial tener hermanos, se notaba que ese par se quería mucho, bien dicen que las personas que se pelean es porque se aprecian (difiero de esa idea, pero eso es otra cosa ^^).  
  
Harry sintió una ráfaga de viento a su alrededor, y no lograba distinguir nada, como si no trajera lentes, hasta se llego a preguntar si no se le habrían caído en el camino. Al fin la ráfaga ceso, y sintió como si hubiera descendido de su escoba. Estaba en un lugar que no conocía. Un cuarto lleno de libros, pero con un toque femenino, era la habitación de una chica, sin duda alguna.  
  
- ¿Donde estamos? - Harry se quita los anteojos para limpiarlos.  
  
- Es obvio - contesta Yukiro - en la habitación de alguien, ¿Verdad que si, sis?  
  
- ¬¬.... si... Y es la habitación de alguien muy conocido para ti, Harry.  
  
- ¿En serio? - Harry estaba intrigado - ¿De quien es?  
  
- Ya lo verás....  
  
- Si no le pusieras tanto misterio, ya hubiéramos acabo, sis.  
  
- No te metas en mi trabajo ¬¬  
  
- Pero entonces ya no habría diversión para mi y para Harry.  
  
- Harry no se divierte con esto ¬¬  
  
- Si, si se divierte, ¿verdad que si, Harry?  
  
Harry mira a los hermanos, y sonríe nerviosamente. Definitivamente no era una pelea de la que quisiera formar parte.  
  
Para suerte de Harry, una chica entra a la habitación. El chico siente que se va de espaldas al verla. La chica tiene cabello castaño, enmarañado, y ojos castaños también, que él conocía muy bien.  
  
- ¿¿H-hermione?? - pregunta Harry, tratando de tocarla, pero sin lograrlo.  
  
- La misma, ¿No soy sorprendente? - dice Kyoko orgullosa.  
  
- No -contesta Yukiro con una sonrisa.  
  
- Ya te he dicho que son preguntas retóricas ¬¬  
  
Harry ignoraba a los hermanos, fijando su vista en Hermione. La chica se veía triste, y al sentarse en la cama, tomo un cojín que la adornaba, poniéndolo en sus brazos, y soltó dos lagrimas solitarias.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa? -pregunta Harry preocupado - ¿Por qué esta tan triste? ¿Sucedió algo?  
  
- Lo verás... - responde Kyoko en tono misterioso.  
  
- Definitivamente haré mejor trabajo que tu - se queja Yukiro.  
  
Hermione levanta la mirada, observando su reflejo en el espejo que tiene frente a su cama, en su tocador. Se limpia las lagrimas delicadamente, y murmura:  
  
- Harry....  
  
Harry abre los ojos sorprendido. ¿¿Hermione estaba sufriendo por su culpa?? Sintió una leve punzada en el estomago.  
  
- Te duele, ¿Verdad? - pregunta Kyoko a Harry.  
  
- Nooo, sis, solo pone esa cara porque le gusta jugar a los gestos - responde sarcástico Yukiro.  
  
- ¿Por qué? - murmura Harry - ¿Por qué llora?  
  
- No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad chico?  
  
Harry mira a Kyoko confundido.  
  
- Espera y lo verás - responde Yukiro.  
  
- ¡Oye! ¡Ese era mi dialogo!  
  
- Pero yo lo digo mas bonito ^^  
  
Hermione se levanta lentamente, y se dirige a la ventana, abriéndola lentamente. Se deja caer pesadamente, observando el horizonte.  
  
Harry se acerca a la chica, y se arrodilla a su lado. Aunque ella no pueda verlo, Harry la observa fijamente a los ojos.  
  
- Harry - vuelve a murmurar Hermione - ya no quiero...  
  
Hermione se queda en silencio.  
  
- ¿Ya no quieres que? - pregunta Harry, como si Hermione lo escuchara.  
  
- Para ti solo soy la chica que te ayuda en clases.... pero no soy tu amiga.... ni la de Ron, me siento sola...  
  
- ¿Sola? - Harry pone su mano en la mejilla de Hermione, la cual tiembla un poco.  
  
- Es frío para ella, Harry - le advierte Kyoko.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo nada... ¿Como se puede sentir sola?  
  
- Piénsalo, Harry... ustedes nunca le demuestran que la quieren - comienza a hablar pausadamente Yukiro - ¡Así que no seas estúpido y ponte a razonar!  
  
- ¬¬..... así pronto obtendrás el entrenamiento adecuado, hermanito....  
  
Harry los miraba con furia, ¿Como podían pelear cuando necesitaba que le explicaran lo que pasaba con su mejor amiga?  
  
Kyoko se acerca a Hermione, y pone una mano en su cabeza.  
  
- Se ha quedado dormida - dice en un susurro.  
  
- Querrás decir que la dormiste, sis.  
  
- Gimnasia, magnesia... Todo se parece....  
  
Harry mira a Hermione con tristeza, mientras Kyoko se sienta en la cama, observando a Harry.  
  
- ¿La quieres? - pregunta la chica después de un prolongado silencio.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Escuchaste a mi hermana - sigue Yukiro - ¿Quieres a Hermione?  
  
Harry se pone de pie, mirando hacia la ventana, dudando en que contestar. ¡¡Claro que quería a Hermione!! ¡¡Era su mejor amiga!! Pero por alguna razón, no podía decirlo, no podía.... demostrarlo.  
  
- S-si... - titubea Harry.  
  
- Responde seguro - exige Kyoko - ¿La quieres o no?  
  
- ¡SI! - grita Harry, volteando rápidamente - si la quiero, es mi mejor amiga, y ella es alguien que siempre me entiende, y siempre esta ahí cuando la necesito.  
  
Todos quedan en silencio, y Harry de nuevo posa su mirada en Hermione.  
  
- ¿Por qué nunca se lo dices? - continua Kyoko - Ella siempre te demuestra que te quiere, que se preocupa por ti... Pero piensa que tu solo la ves como una ayuda en la escuela, y no como amiga...  
  
- ¿¿Pero por qué?? ¡¡Ella sabe todos mis secretos!! ¡¡Eso le debería demostrar que la quiero!! - Harry tenía una extraña manera de mostrar su afecto.  
  
- Aun no lo entiendes - Kyoko hablaba pausadamente, con cierto aire maternal - cuando ustedes se pelearon en el tercer curso, la dejaron sola... desamparada.... Y se sintió herida cuando la culpaban de todo, como siempre le echan en cara que quiera ser la mejor en clase... Si ella tiene un problema, no se molestan en escucharla, pero ella si lo hace con los de ustedes... ¿Eso es ser amigo?  
  
Harry esta desconcertado. Nunca lo vio de esa manera, nunca pensó que Hermione se pudiera sentir así... El implicaba que ella era feliz, que sabia que la querían. Quizás era tiempo de decírselo mas seguido, de demostrárselo, de hacerle notar que ella jamás estaría sola, porque él siempre estaría con ella... Siempre sería su amigo.  
  
Harry le da un tierno beso en la frente a Hermione.  
  
- Ya no te sentirás sola... me tendrás a mi, para apoyarte siempre, Hermione, te lo prometo.  
  
Hermione sonríe lentamente, aun con los ojos cerrados. Si no fuera 'imposible', Harry diría que escucho lo que le había dicho con tanta sinceridad.  
  
- Gracias.... si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que Hermione me necesitaba... no sé que hubiera pasado - dice Harry feliz.  
  
- Kysara la amargada...  
  
Nota de Kysara: ¬¬... te escuche, tonta.  
  
- .... ahm... como sea, ella se encargara de decirte lo que pasara si no cambias las cosas. Primer lección que debes aprender, Harry, no todas las muestras de afecto son entendidas... de vez en cuando debes hacerles ver a las personas que las quieres....  
  
- Si.... nunca lo había pensado así...  
  
- ¿Ya nos vamos? - replica Yukiro aburrido.  
  
- ¬¬.... Y así quieres aprender.... Vamos, Harry, toma mi mano de nuevo...  
  
- Esta bien... Cuando tu amiga...  
  
- ¿Kyala?  
  
- Si, ella... cuando fuimos al pasado, vi mucha felicidad, pero...  
  
- Ya sé, te sorprende que no hayas aprendido nada como aquí, es muy simple, el pasado no se cambia, Harry, solo debes ver como fue para recordar la felicidad que tuviste... el presente es la parte mas dura de todas, porque te das cuenta de las cosas con claridad, aprendes sobre las personas que amas, para cambiar el futuro....  
  
- Pero sis - replica Yukiro - yo creí que el futuro era lo mas difícil, porque ves las cosas que causas si no llegas a cambiar tu actitud, y es mas doloroso, ¿No?  
  
- Gracias, Yukiro, acabas de arruinar el elemento sorpresa de los espíritus... ¬¬  
  
- ¬¬.... pues no me dijiste nada.  
  
- Como sea, no es nuestro deber meternos en el trabajo de la odiosa de Kysara, por mas tentador que esto sea... Andando...  
  
Harry se había quedado en silencio. Aunque Kyoko y Yukiro no se hubieran dado cuenta, sus palabras lo hicieron entender muchas cosas.  
  
Tan pensativo estaba Harry, que no se dio cuenta de como llego a un lugar que el conocía a la perfección: Habían llegado a la madriguera.  
  
- Listo, calixto - sonríe Kyoko.  
  
- ¬¬.... Me avergüenzas - reitera Yukiro.  
  
- Ni digas nada, bro...  
  
- ¿Por qué estamos en la madriguera? - pregunta Harry confundido. No encontraba la razón por la que tenían que estar ahí.  
  
- En serio que este es especial, ¿Verdad sis? - dice Yukiro con una sonrisa - no sabe nada de nada...  
  
- Quizás la razón principal es porque no estaba en la lista...  
  
- ¿¿No estaba en la lista?? - Yukiro lucia sorprendido.  
  
- Nop.  
  
- A ver...  
  
Yukiro le quita su computadora a Kyoko (^^), mientras ella lo mira con furia.  
  
- ¿Qué todos se creen con el derecho de tomar mis cosas?  
  
- Es mi herencia - responde Yukiro, observando la pantalla - es cierto, no esta en la lista...  
  
- ¬¬... GRACIAS, es lo que hemos visto desde hace dos capítulos...  
  
- ¿Y por qué lo estamos ayudando?  
  
- Kyala y Kysara sintieron algo... y yo no lo sentí, y nadie me quiere decir que sintió :_____: ... me odian por ser bonita ^^  
  
- Ahm... yo creía que te odiaban porque eras la mas vieja del templo, y por eso tenias mas privilegios... - dice Yukiro.  
  
- ¬¬... cállate....  
  
- Disculpen... - Harry interrumpe en voz baja, algo enfadado de que siempre tenga que estarlos calmando - ¿Y que hay de mi?  
  
- Cierto.... Después continuaremos esto, Yukiro....  
  
Kyoko toma a Harry de la mano, y comienza a levitar.  
  
- ¿¿¿Qué haces??? - Harry lucia sorprendido.  
  
- Te llevo a la acción...  
  
Kyoko comienza a elevarse, y Harry, al ver el techo tan cerca de su cara, cierra los ojos esperando el golpe. Después de un momento, siente como descienden lentamente, pero aun así no se atreve a abrir los ojos.  
  
- Te digo, sis, lo asustaste.... sabes que los mortales no atraviesan paredes...  
  
- Pero si esta conmigo, si puede.... soy influyente ^^  
  
- ¬¬.... No digas esos comentarios, sis, me provocan ahorcarte.  
  
- Te reto a que lo hagas ¬¬  
  
- Nahhh.... me enseñaron a respetar a mis mayores... digo, a mi hermana mayor ^^  
  
- ¬¬... salió cosa de la misma...  
  
- Mmmm... deja lo parafraseo mejor y te digo.  
  
Kyoko observa a Harry, que sigue con los ojos cerrados.  
  
- Harry, puedes abrir los ojos, no pasa nada...  
  
Harry abre lentamente sus ojos, y se da cuenta de que están en el cuarto de su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley. Posters de los Chudley Cannons adornan todas las paredes, y una pequeña lechuza da saltitos en el marco de la ventana.  
  
- ¡Mira, sis! ¡Una bola con plumas!  
  
- ¬¬... es una Lechuza, grosero...  
  
- ¿¿En serio?? Yo creí que eran de esas bolas que saltan automáticamente... y no me digas grosero, anciana ¬¬  
  
A pesar de que la pelea entre los hermanos estaba interesante, la atención de Harry estaba en la cama de su amigo. Parecía que ni Kyoko ni Yukiro, al estar enfrascados en su discusión, se habían dado cuenta de que estaban Ron y Ginny, conversando.  
  
Claro, esto no tiene nada de extraño, lo que llamo la atención de Harry es que Ron lucía muy triste, y Ginny parecía querer reconfortarlo.  
  
- Quisiera que Harry estuviera aquí - dice Ron, lamentándose.  
  
- Yo también, aunque si esta en Hogwarts, estará mas seguro, Ron, no te preocupes...  
  
- Tienes razón, fue mejor que se quedara... Y Hermione, ¿Como la estará pasando? En el tren no me hablo para nada, y no me ha enviado ninguna Lechuza, ¿Crees que este enojada conmigo?  
  
- Ron, no creo, de seguro tiene muchas cosas en mente, aunque yo si la he notado diferente... mas triste...  
  
- Yo sé porque es - responde Ron triste - es por Harry... Hermione esta enamorada de él, y le preocupa que le pase algo...  
  
Ginny pone una mano en su boca, sorprendida, mientras Harry parpadea repetidamente. ¿¿Gustarle a Hermione?? ¡Pero era imposible!  
  
- Ron... Eso no es verdad...  
  
- ¿Como lo sabes? Es muy notorio que le gusta, Ginny...  
  
- Aun así - dice Ginny apretando los puños - debes decírselo, debes decirle que estas enamorado de ella...  
  
- ¿Para que? ¿Para que me rechace? No sabes como envidio a Harry...  
  
Los hermanos se quedan en silencio, y Ginny observa a su hermano con pena. Harry, a su vez, no sabía como reaccionar, sabía que a Ron le gustaba Hermione (¿Quien no? Desde sus celos a Viktor Krum fue bastante notorio), pero no pensó que Ron estuviera celoso... de él.  
  
- ... quiero mucho a Harry, pero tiene todo... fama... dinero... valor... y a Hermione... es muy afortunado.  
  
- ¡Tu también eres valiente, Ron! ¡Y Hermione lo sabe!  
  
- Pero si nos pones en una balanza, es obvio que Hermione elegiría a Harry, ¿Verdad?  
  
- No debes compararte con él, es tu amigo, Ron...  
  
Ron sonríe tristemente.  
  
- No puedo evitarlo, Ginny...  
  
- Lo sé, yo también lo hago... con Hermione... también la envidio, no sabe lo que tiene...  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que a Harry también le gusta Hermione?  
  
- Eso parece, ¿No?  
  
Ron iba a refutar algo, pero recordó el beso de despedida que Hermione le diera a Harry cuando se despidieron en el cuarto curso. Desde entonces, algo cambio... Aunque no supiera que fue exactamente.  
  
- Muchas veces e intentado decirle a Hermione lo que siento... pero no puedo, si ella me rechaza... entonces lo pierdo todo.  
  
- Ron...  
  
Ginny abraza a Ron, para darle un poco de consuelo, aunque ella se sintiera igual o peor que él.  
  
- Vaya navidad, ¿Eh? - sonríe Ron.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡GINNY, RON!!!! - se escucha la voz de la señora Weasley - ¡¡BAJEN YA A CENAR!!  
  
- Andando - dice Ron, quitando una lagrima de la mejilla de Ginny - hay que ser fuertes...  
  
- Si - asiente Ginny, levantándose.  
  
Ron y Ginny salen de la habitación, dejando a un Harry perplejo, clavado en su sitio, sin atreverse a articular palabra.  
  
- ¡Gane! - dice Yukiro feliz.  
  
- Yukiro, no puedes quitarme fichas...  
  
- ¿Por qué no?  
  
- ¡¡¡PORQUE NO ESTA EN LAS REGLAS!!!  
  
- @.@.... no grites, que espantas... aunque es preferible que grites, a que cantes...  
  
Kyoko observa a Harry, el cual sigue sin hacer nada.  
  
- Oye, bro... creo que ya matamos a Harry... y según Kyala, eso no lo cubre el seguro...  
  
- Hay que hacerle RCP.... o darle una cubetada de agua helada...  
  
- La diferencia, hermanito, es que tu lanzas la cubeta SIN AGUA ¬¬  
  
- Es para que despierte mejor...  
  
- Ya, ya... Harry... ¡Harry!  
  
Kyoko toca a Harry, el cual siente un escalofrío, y parece salir de su trance.  
  
- No....  
  
- ¿No que, Harry?  
  
- No... no puede ser... no sé que... no sé que decir...  
  
- Uy, ese efecto es bueno, deberíamos probarlo contigo, sis ^^  
  
- ¬.¬... Harry, ¿Estas bien?  
  
Harry mira a Kyoko molesto... ¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO ESTABA BIEN!!!  
  
- No entiendo.... ¿Por qué tengo que ver esto?  
  
- Los malentendidos traerán problemas en el futuro, Harry....  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?  
  
- Aquí vamos de nuevo - dice Yukiro, recostándose en la cama - mientras le explicas, me dormiré, esto es aburrido.  
  
- ¬¬..... Ron no tiene el valor de ser sincero con Hermione... y Ginny tampoco, eso hará que vaya creciendo un resentimiento en ellos, que quizás después los separe definitivamente de...  
  
Antes de que Kyoko pudiera continuar, un resplandor negro destella en medio de ella y Harry, apareciendo Kysara, con una pequeña aguja.  
  
- ¿¿Qué crees que haces, tonta?? - dice Kysara molesta.  
  
- Pues no sé... yo creo que... TRABAJANDO, ¿No?  
  
- Lo dudo, estas ADELANTANDO EL FUTURO, eso es mi trabajo, metiche ¬¬  
  
- ¡¡Pero es parte del presente!! ¡¡El chico debe saber!!  
  
- Solo debes decirles los sentimientos presentes, zopenca, no los futuros, si quieres estar adelantando cosas, vete a trabajar con Walter Mercado ¬¬  
  
- Amargada ¬¬.... bien, bien, ya entendí, ahora déjame trabajar...  
  
- Cielos - interrumpe Yukiro - veo que siguen siendo tan buenas amigas como siempre.  
  
- ¿Qué hace el mosco aquí? - pregunta Kysara, observando a Yukiro.  
  
- ¡No le digas mosco! ¡Nadie puede llamar mosco a mi bro... Excepto yo! ^^  
  
- ¬¬... no me defiendas, sis.  
  
- Bien, no tengo tiempo...  
  
- Si, claro, solo te gusta estar fastidiando mi trabajo - dice Kyoko molesta.  
  
- No, eso solo es un bono extra - dice Kysara en tono alegre, pero sin sonreír - pero para no molestarme en venir...  
  
Kysara pincha con la pequeña aguja a Kyoko.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡AUCH!!!!!!!  
  
- ¿Te dolió?  
  
- ¡Ay, no, como crees! Solo dije 'auch' para que no se viera tan mal...  
  
- ¬¬... bueno, esta aguja esta conectada a una corriente, cada vez que adelantes algo del futuro, voy a darte una descarga eléctrica...  
  
- ¬¬... ¿Se puede saber quien ideo eso?  
  
- Kyala... aunque no le dije que lo usaría contigo ^^..... no te preocupes, solo será algo leve, para que recuerdes que no debes adelantar las cosas...  
  
- No me gusta ¬¬....  
  
- Pobre de mi sis, quedara toda electrocutada... la ventaja es que ya no se puede morir...  
  
- ¬¬... oye, ¿Que no se necesita un control o algo así, o dejarme la aguja clavada en el brazo?  
  
- No, somos espíritus, no necesitamos eso, con el hilo que Kyala invento para pasear a su perro invisible, pudimos hacer una buena fuente de energía...  
  
- ¬¬... por alguna razón, no quiero saber detalles... Entonces ya vete...  
  
- Esta bien, pero antes...  
  
Kysara mueve su dedo, y Kyoko siente una descarga en su cuerpo.  
  
- ¡¡AUCH!! ¿¿¿QUE TE PROPONES???  
  
- Quería ver si funcionaba ^^..... nos vemos...  
  
- ¿Y yo voy a trabajar con ella? - se lamentaba Yukiro - No tengo suerte, me toca estar con ancianas neuróticas :_:  
  
- ¬¬... mosco, tu sigues, así que no cantes victoria - dice Kysara, antes de desaparecer.  
  
- Maldita explotadora de... ¡¡¡¡AUCH!!!!  
  
Kyoko siente una fuerte descarga de nuevo.  
  
- ¬¬....  
  
- Oye, sis... mira...  
  
Kyoko y Yukiro observan a Harry, el cual ha se había sentado en la cama, y parecía tener una lucha interna para no llorar. Su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente, y tenía los puños apretados.  
  
- Todo por culpa de Kysara... ¡¡AUUCHHH!! ¬¬....  
  
Kyoko se sienta al lado de Harry, y le toma la mano.  
  
- Harry, ¿Que pasa?  
  
- Es mi culpa... todo es mi culpa, que Hermione se sienta sola, que Ron se sienta rechazado... No entiendo que hago aquí, solo causo problemas...  
  
Kyoko suelta violentamente la mano de Harry, y se pone de pie, molesta.  
  
- Ya hiciste enojar a Kyoko - dice Yukiro - ahora atente a las consecuencias...  
  
- ¿Crees que solo causas problemas? ¡Pues si, la verdad si los causas!  
  
Yukiro tiene una gota en su cabeza (influencia manga, no se fijen).  
  
- Sis... elegiste el peor momento para ser sincera.  
  
- Es la verdad, causas problemas, ¿pero sabes que es lo peor? ¡¡Que todos aquí te estamos ayudando a resolverlos, y tu estas ignorando nuestra ayuda!!  
  
Harry observa a Kyoko, se ve molesta, pero también parece comprender como se siente.  
  
- Sé que todos me ayudan, pero no es mi culpa que pasen todos estos problemas....  
  
- ¡Ay, es cierto! ¡Nada es tu culpa! ¡Pues avívate, muchacho! Si no es tu culpa, igual tienes que solucionarlos... Harry, eres el mas fuerte de ellos, Hermione te necesita, y Ron también... debes ayudarlos a salir, así como ellos que han ayudado en estos cuatro años...  
  
Harry luce confundido.  
  
- Pero... ¿Qué debo hacer?  
  
- Harry, ya supiste como actuar con Hermione, con Ron es igual... ¿O que te gusta Hermione?  
  
- No, es mi mejor amiga solamente...  
  
- ¿Entonces? Podrías empezar por ahí, aclarándole que tu solo la quieres como amiga, estoy segura de que el sentimiento de Hermione es igual, solo necesitan aclararlo con Ron... No dejen que los malentendidos los separen... ¡¡¡¡¡AUCH!!!!! ¬.¬.... maldita Kysara... ¡¡¡AUCCHHH!!!! .... Voy a matarte.... ¡¡¡AUCHHH!!! ¡¡¡AUCCHH!!!  
  
- Bueno... se ve que la sis estará ocupada con eso por mucho... No solo Ron depende de ti, Ginny también... como actúes de aquí en adelante, marcara si seguirán unidos, o si pasaran las cosas terribles que Kyala y Kysara sintieron...  
  
- ¿¿Que?? - Kyoko se acerca a Yukiro amenazadoramente - ¿¿Tu como sabes lo que ellas sintieron??  
  
- Kyala me lo dijo antes de venir...  
  
- ¬¬.... Es oficial, todos saben menos yo ¬¬... ¿¿Y que sintieron??  
  
- Sobórname, y te diré...  
  
- ¬¬.... Harry, ¿Ya sabes que vas a hacer?  
  
- Si... no sé si sea la decisión correcta, pero nunca me paso por la cabeza que Ron se sintiera así, ni tampoco Ginny... creí que solo era tímido, y por eso no le había dicho aun a Hermione de sus sentimientos... ¿Esto es algo que cambiara mucho el futuro?  
  
- Todo lo es, pero esto en especial es lo que marcara la diferencia, es lo que... ¡¡AUUUCHH!! ¬¬... demonios, no puedo decirte, pero te enteraras con Kysara, solo te digo que.... ¡¡AUUCHHH!! .... no, mejor no te digo ¬¬  
  
- Pobre sis.... Le preguntare a Kysara como construyo uno de esos ^^  
  
- ¬¬.... Vamos, Harry, toma mi mano de nuevo, hay un ultimo lugar que debes visitar...  
  
Harry asiente, pero aun tenía un poco de dudas en su cabeza. Definitivamente tenía que saber que pasaría si las cosas siguen así, pero por lo que Kyoko decía, no parecía muy bueno.  
  
Una vez que Harry toma la mano de Kyoko, siente la ráfaga de viento, pero prefiere cerrar los ojos. Hermione y Ron le vinieron a la mente, y como las cosas han ido cambiando sin que se dieran cuenta.  
  
- Puedes abrir los ojos ya, Harry - anuncio Kyoko.  
  
Harry obedece, y observa una enorme casa, con muchos decorados navideños.  
  
- ¿Donde estamos?  
  
- No seas impaciente - dice Kyoko con una sonrisa - lo verás...  
  
Para la sorpresa de Harry, Remus Lupin sale de la cocina de la casa, con una taza blanca en sus manos.  
  
- ¡Sirius! ¡Baja ya! - grita Remus, mientras se acerca a la sala, traspasando a Harry.  
  
- ¿¿Profesor Lupin?? - pregunta Harry sorprendido.  
  
- El mismo... y no puedo decir que yo no disfrute de esto, está Sirius... ohhh, Sirius... ¡¡AUCHHH!! ¬¬...  
  
- No tienes remedio, sis ¬¬  
  
Un hombre de cabello corto, y ojos oscuros, baja lentamente las escaleras, y se acerca a Remus.  
  
- Debes descansar para tu viaje, Sirius, no lo olvides - le recuerda Remus con una sonrisa (dedicada a Kali-chan ^^) (no se fijen en eso).  
  
- Lo sé... pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Harry...  
  
- Dumbledore lo cuida muy bien, Sirius, no te preocupes... a mi me preocupas tu, eres el que corre mas peligro...  
  
- Remus, he huido dos años ya... pero no puedo olvidar...  
  
-¿Aun te culpas por la muerte de Lily y James?  
  
- ¡Es que fue mi culpa! Yo... sospeche del equivocado, no sé como me has perdonado, puse en duda tu lealtad...  
  
- Sirius, no te culpes, y entiendo perfectamente... ¿Quien va a confiar en un licántropo? Cuando me transformo, soy otro... y pensaste que pude haber cedido ante Voldemort....  
  
Sirius baja la cabeza, triste, sintiéndose totalmente culpable.  
  
- ¿Sabes que es lo peor? - dice Sirius con voz melancólica.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Harry... es mi culpa que no tenga padres... y es mi culpa que ahora este en peligro...  
  
- ¿Pero que tonterías dices?  
  
- Es la verdad... cuando veo a Harry, siento como si me odiara...  
  
- Estas paranoico, Sirius, Harry te quiere mucho...  
  
- Cuando nos enfrentamos en la casa de los gritos... su mirada, cuando me dijo que había matado a sus padres...  
  
- No pienses en eso, Harry no sabía la verdad...  
  
- Pero ahora la sabe, y me pregunto si fue mejor que la supiera...  
  
- En ese caso también sería mi culpa, Sirius, nunca hable contigo para saber que pasaba, solo veía como te alejabas de mi... como alejabas a Lily y a James, y yo me resigne... yo pude cambiar las cosas, y no lo hice...  
  
Sirius y Remus se miran, y se abrazan fraternalmente.  
  
- Harry sabe que hicimos lo que pudimos - trata de consolar Remus.  
  
- Si... espero que si... si tan solo pudiera saber que Harry me perdona... Me gustaría que me considerara como un padre... Como James hubiera querido que pasara...  
  
- Dale tiempo, el pobre tiene que enfrentarse a cosas peores cada año... Sé que te quiere mucho...  
  
- Quisiera creerlo, Remus...  
  
Remus no dijo nada, solo miro a Sirius con melancolía.  
  
- Vamos, se enfría tu té, y debes tomarlo para descansar.  
  
Sirius asiente.  
  
- Gracias, amigo, sé que siempre contare contigo...  
  
- Igual yo... igual yo...  
  
Harry los veía con tristeza, pero sin entender que relación tenía con el futuro. Sintió que alguien lo tomaba por el brazo, y lo jalaba a la cocina.  
  
- ¿Por qué salimos dela habitación? - pregunta Harry, el cual trataba de seguir observando a Sirius y a Remus, pero Yukiro se lo impedía.  
  
- Porque ya viste lo que tenías que ver, muchacho - responde Kyoko.  
  
- Tengo hambre - replica Yukiro - ¿No puedes hacerme algo de comer, sis?  
  
- ¬¬... yo no soy tu sirviente, para esto tenemos a Kysara... ¡¡AUCCHH!! ¬¬....  
  
- ¿Por qué tuve que ver esto? - Harry no encontraba aun la razón.  
  
- Muy simple... ellos se culpan del pasado, y eso es algo determinante para el futuro... ¡¡AUUUU!!.... Demonios...  
  
- ¿Como...? No entiendo...  
  
- ¿Por qué no me extraña? - pregunta Yukiro sarcásticamente.  
  
- Bro, cálmale a tu ambiente...  
  
- ¬¬... odio que uses tus frases de viejita...  
  
- ¬¬.... Bien, Harry, tu quieres a tu padrino, ¿Verdad?  
  
- Si...  
  
- Y por supuesto, sabes que él también... el problema aquí es que no deja de sentirse culpable, ¿Entiendes? Cree que todos tus sufrimientos son su responsabilidad, y puede llegar a hacer cosas impensables para que seas feliz.... ¡¡AUUUCHHH!!  
  
- ¿Y... que debo hacer?  
  
- Harry, has aprendido mucho del presente... como que soy genial, ¿No? ^^.... ¡¡¡AUUUUCHH!!! ¬¬U.... Sabes que hacer, debes demostrarle a Sirius que lo aprecias, y que hizo lo posible por salvarte a ti y a tus padres.... ¡¡AUUUCHH!! ¡¡Bueno, bueno, ya no digo nada!! ¬¬...  
  
A pesar de que no lo dijo completo, Harry pareció entender.  
  
- Hay que decir las cosas en el momento adecuado - murmura Harry.  
  
- ¡Exacto! - felicita Yukiro.  
  
- Si, tienes razón, te has dado cuenta de como las palabras y las formas de afecto cambian las cosas, y es la lección que debiste aprender... Ahora la amargada de Kysara....  
  
Kyoko cierra los ojos fuertemente, esperando la descarga, pero nada pasa.  
  
- Sis.... Creo que esta distraída, y por eso no te lanzo una descarga.  
  
- Que suerte te.... ¡¡¡AUUUCHHHH!!! ¬¬... celebre muy rápido... bueno, Harry, fue un placer guiarte en el presente... y ahora es el turno de que veas tu futuro... y como puedes cambiarlo...  
  
- ¡Mata ne, Harry! - se despide Yukiro - si nos volvemos a ver, ahora yo te guiare, ¿No es genial? ¡Nos divertiremos mas que con la sis!  
  
- ¬¬.... Cállate...  
  
- Pero... ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? - pregunta Harry, tratando de tomar la mano de Kyoko.  
  
- Ahora caerás.... al futuro...  
  
Kyoko levanta la palma de su mano, y empuja a Harry, el cual siente que cae en un agujero negro, que parece no tener fin. A lo lejos escucha un 'Auch' muy familiar, pero conforme va cayendo, los sonidos van cesando, y solo siente que flota lentamente.  
  
- Buena suerte con la amargada, Harry... espero que no sufras mucho... ¡¡AUUCHH!! ¡YA NO ESTA AQUI, KYSARA!  
  
- ¡De todos modos! - se escucha la voz de Kysara a lo lejos.  
  
- ¿Y ahora que hacemos, sis? - pregunta Yukiro.  
  
- Regresar al templo....  
  
- ¿¿Tu vas a guiar?? ¡¡La ultima vez llegamos 5 años tarde!!  
  
- ¬¬... solo fueron dos, y te amuelas.... andando.... ¡¡AUUUCHHH!! ¡¡YA NO DIJE NADA!!  
  
Yukiro sonríe, el regreso al templo será divertido, sin duda alguna. Ahora falta ver que le depara el futuro para nuestro héroe Harry Potter. 


	4. Las navidades futuras

Capítulo 4: "Las navidades futuras"  
  
Nota introductoria: Este capítulo es DRAMATICO con ganas, sé que es un fic parodia, pero el futuro se supone que debe ser triste y con angustia, y por cierto, no soy buena con los fics de drama, así que espero que no me haya quedado tan mal. Si son muy sensibles, no lo lean, después no digan que no les advierto ^^  
  
  
  
- ¡Oye, despierta!  
  
Harry abre lentamente los ojos, viendo a una chica de cabello negro, y ojos oscuros.  
  
- ¿Qué paso...?  
  
- No me preguntes, que ese no es mi trabajo....  
  
Harry recordó todo de golpe.  
  
- Entonces... ¿Este es el futuro?  
  
- Bienvenido a la pesadilla.... chico...  
  
Harry miro a Kysara detenidamente, y sin saber porque, sintió un escalofrío que lo helo totalmente.  
  
Sacudiendo su cabeza, observo a su alrededor... Era de noche, y estaban.... ¿¿En un cementerio?? ¿¿Por qué en un cementerio??  
  
- Ahora, Harry, quiero advertirte algo...  
  
Harry observo de nuevo a Kysara, la cual le sostenía la mirada de una manera fría, y la dureza de su voz hizo que Harry se estremeciera.  
  
- No vas a ver cosas agradables, no es mi trabajo ser la buena de la historia...  
  
- Que novedad, amargada.... - se escucha una voz a lo lejos, que Harry reconoce como la de Kyoko.  
  
- ¬¬.... Discúlpame, Harry...  
  
Kysara cierra su mano fuertemente.  
  
- ¡¡¡AUUUCHH!!! - se escucha ahora el grito de Kyoko - ¡¡Ya no estoy ahí!!  
  
- Cállate ya ¬¬.... como decía, Harry.... todo lo que pase aquí es por tus decisiones pasadas, que Kyala y...  
  
Kysara vuelve a cerrar su mano.  
  
- ¡¡¡AUCHHHHH!!  
  
- ... ella, te han mostrado... no voy a ser tierna, no voy a darte lecciones bobas, solo te diré la verdad... lo que es el futuro...  
  
Harry sentía que estaba en una pesadilla.  
  
- Por mas que supliques - continuo Kysara - por mas que ruegues, lo verás todo, por mas que sufras... sabrás lo que te espera.  
  
Harry trago saliva con dificultad. Sin saber porque, tenía miedo... mucho miedo, temblaba, y no sabía que mas pasaría, lo que lo llenaba de mas incertidumbre.  
  
- ¡¡Por aquí!! - escucho Harry una voz lejana.  
  
- Alguien se acerca - dice Kysara lentamente - recuerda que no pueden verte, así que cualquier intento inútil por ayudar solo hará que te frustres mas...  
  
Harry observo el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Muchas personas con capuchas se acercaban justo donde él estaba. Nunca se molesto en ver de quien era la tumba en la que estaban, y justo cuando iba a observarla, las personas se detuvieron a su alrededor, impidiéndole divisar de quien era.  
  
- Debemos detenernos por un momento, así decidiremos que camino tomar...  
  
- Nos tienen rodeados, es mejor rendirnos..  
  
- ¡NO! Hemos luchado todo este tiempo, no podemos rendirnos...  
  
- Es lo mismo, igual nos mataran, así que hay que luchar hasta el final..  
  
Harry no reconocía ninguna de las voces.  
  
- La vereda secreta es mejor, aun no la descubren como nuestros otros atajos...  
  
- Entonces esta decidido -dice una voz femenina, que para Harry tiene un aire muy familiar - será por la vereda, andando...  
  
- ¡No tan rápido, sangres sucias!  
  
Harry y los encapuchados voltean sorprendidos, donde muchas personas se acercan con varita en mano. Harry reconoció que eran mortífagos, por los tatuajes en sus brazos.  
  
- Si aquí tenemos al grupo rebelde - exclama uno de los mortífagos, sonriendo - es hora de enseñarles quienes serán siempre los mejores...  
  
- ¿Que me tienes para sorprenderme, Eimes? - dice una voz que a Harry también se le hacia familiar.  
  
Todos los mortífagos abren paso a un hombre joven, pelirrojo, con muchas pecas. Harry tenía la boca abierta. Si no supiera que es imposible, diría que es Ron Weasley en persona.  
  
- Solo un grupo de patéticos rebeldes, señor, no se moleste en matarlos personalmente...  
  
- Te equivocas, Eimes, yo también quiero divertirme... Espero que ya estén resignados a morir, asquerosos muggles...  
  
Los encapuchados retrocedieron asustados, pero una persona se adelanto, valientemente, haciéndole frente al pelirrojo.  
  
- Quiero ver que lo intentes - responde la persona, que es una chica. Harry trataba de hacer memoria ¿Donde había escuchado esas voces antes?  
  
- Vaya... vaya.... reunión de generación... - dice el pelirrojo sarcásticamente.  
  
- Tu lo has dicho - corresponde la chica, quitándose la capucha y dejando ver sus cabellos castaños, enmarañados, y sus ojos cobrizos.  
  
- Hermione Granger - suspira el pelirrojo - ¿Aun no te resignas a morir?  
  
- Deberías saber que no, Ronald Weasley, siempre tendré el valor para aniquilar a los cobardes como tu...  
  
Harry estaba de piedra... ¿¿Ron?? ¿¿¿Hermione??? ¿¿Enfrentándose?? ¿¿Ron Mortífago??  
  
- ¿¿Como pudo suceder?? - pregunta Harry en voz alta.  
  
- Ahora ves que las tonterías de escuela que ustedes pasaron, marcaron su futuro - responde Kysara secamente.  
  
- Váyanse - ordena Hermione a sus acompañantes encapuchados.  
  
- Son muchos, Mione, no podrás con ellos...  
  
- ¡Nos quedaremos a luchar contigo!  
  
- Ustedes todavía tienen futuro... el mío esta aquí... Váyanse ahora...  
  
Los encapuchados miran a Hermione, y asienten.  
  
- Acaba con el, Mione.  
  
- Tu siempre serás la esperanza del grupo, queremos que regreses...  
  
- Te esperaremos...  
  
Los encapuchados comienzan a correr, alejándose. Ron mueve su mano, y los mortífagos que lo acompañaban salieron detrás de los encapuchados.  
  
- Que conmovedor - dice Ron irónicamente - ¿Al fin encontraste incautos que te siguieran hasta aquí?  
  
- No es algo que te importe...  
  
- Auch, que ruda - se burla Ron - bien, mejor ve por allá - Ron señala un camino oscuro - los mortífagos no se adentraran ahí al menos en días, estarás bien...  
  
- No - responde firme Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué has dicho? Mira, Hermione, no estamos para jugar, sabes que si te quedas un minuto mas, yo mismo me encargare de aniquilarte... ¿eso quieres?  
  
- Si...  
  
- ¿Qué estas diciendo?  
  
- Lo que escuchaste, Ron, quiero que me aniquiles... quiero ver como el que se suponía que era mi mejor amigo, ahora me dará muerte... Hazlo, estoy esperando...  
  
- No vas a confundirme, Hermione, lo haré...  
  
- Pues ya te estas tardando...  
  
Ron mira a Hermione incrédulo, pero empuñando su varita con fuerza.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber porque te das por vencida tan rápido?  
  
- De nuevo, no es que te importe, pero si te vas a enterar, ya estoy harta de huir, Ron... Es cierto, Voldemort gano, es cierto, todos los magos se hicieron mortífagos... pero ser muggle no es nada malo, y aunque nos escondamos como ratas, algún día lograremos derrotar a ese malnacido, y que la paz vuelva para todos...  
  
Hermione lloraba con rabia, temblando de su labio inferior, y empuñando su varita firmemente.  
  
- Por eso quiero morir ahora... quiero que mi grupo tome fuerza, y sé que así lo hará...  
  
Ron estaba incrédulo, y Harry los veía anonadados. Pensando que Ron se uniría a Hermione, Harry se sintió tranquilo. No sabía que estaba muy equivocado.  
  
- Casi me convences, Hermione, te has vuelto muy buena actriz... Lo que quieres es reunirte con tu amorcito, el afamado Harry Potter.... pues te haré un favor, y te llevare directo con él...  
  
- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí? - pregunta Harry confundido.  
  
- No has cambiado nada, Ron, esa envidia que tienes por Harry es lo que nos ha orillado a todo esto... espero que estés feliz... - recrimina Hermione, duramente.  
  
- ¡Yo no le tengo envidia a Harry! Ese siempre fue el problema, Hermione, nunca lo entendiste...  
  
- ¿Nunca te entendí? Creo que es un poco tarde para eso, y ahora, ya deja de perder el tiempo, y atácame de una vez - Hermione levanto su varita furiosa - o yo lo haré primero...  
  
- Tan buena amiga como siempre... - responde Ron sarcástico.  
  
- Al menos yo si trate de serlo, no que tu...  
  
- ¡Ay, es cierto! Lo olvidaba.... Eras tan buena conmigo.... Me ignorabas siempre, eso era reconfortante... parecía que para lo único que nos hablábamos era para pelear...  
  
Hermione mira a Ron, asintiendo lentamente, pero sosteniendo su mirada fría.  
  
- No me culpes, tu siempre iniciabas todo...  
  
- ¿Y como no hacerlo? Era la única manera de llamar tu atención...  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?  
  
- ¿¿Harry estará bien??, ¿¿Harry, te ayudo??, ¡¡Harry, bien hecho!!, ¿Ya sabes donde conseguir las cosas, Harry?... harry, Harry, Harry... Para ti, solo existía el famoso Harry Potter... ¿¿Y yo que?? A mi que me tragara un hoyo negro, ¿Verdad? - Ron sacaba todo su resentimiento - Si yo no hubiera existido, a ustedes dos no les hubiera importado, solo jugaron con mis sentimientos, no merecen vivir... Por eso se fue uno... y tu eres la siguiente, pagaras todo lo que me hicieron sufrir, lagrima por lagrima....  
  
Hermione estaba clavada en su sitio, sin saber que decir. No sabía que Ron se había sentido así... Pero eso no era excusa, así que la chica parpadeo, y se acerco a Ron lentamente.  
  
El chico estaba sorprendido, así que retrocedió, empuñando su varita con fuerza. Hermione se siguió acercando, hasta que lo tenía frente a frente...  
  
Ron se preguntaba que tramaba la chica, pero por alguna razón, no quiso atacarla. En el fondo, quería saber que podía llegar a hacerle.  
  
Hermione lo miraba con furia, y para sorpresa del pelirrojo, levanto su mano derecha, estrellándola en la mejilla del chico.  
  
Ron trastabillo por la fuerza del golpe, sorprendido. Jamás había visto a Hermione tan furiosa, ni cuando abofeteo a Malfoy en el tercer curso... o en el séptimo.  
  
- Realmente eres un estúpido, Ron Weasley - murmura Hermione, con los puños apretados.  
  
Ron puso su mano donde Hermione lo había golpeado. Le dolía profundamente, pero no tanto físicamente, sino moralmente... Todo ese rencor que veía en los ojos de la chica le lastimaba, era como una punzada a su corazón. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... Ya no sentía nada por ella... nada, porque no lo merecía... ¿O si?  
  
- Ya te has desahogado - dice Hermione lentamente, y observando a Ron fijamente - ahora me toca a mi... Yo solo pensaba en Harry... ¿¿Y por qué sería?? ¿¿Cuando te molestaste en preguntarme como me sentía?? ¿Cuando te molestaste en preocuparte aunque sea un poco por mi? ¡Solo me querías para las labores escolares! ¡Para que te prestara la tarea, o te explicara las pociones!  
  
Ron quiso defenderse, pero Hermione levanto su varita, amenazándolo.  
  
- No, tuviste tu oportunidad de hablar, ahora es la mía... Supongo que todas esas veces que te vigile en el hospital, que te cuidaba, que te aconsejaba... no valieron para ti, ¿Verdad?... No solo me preocupaba por Harry, también por ti, pero por estar tan ocupado en superar a Harry, nunca lo notaste...  
  
Ron apretó los puños con fuerza.  
  
- Aun así - interrumpió - jugaron conmigo, me trataron como la peor basura que pueda haber.... ¡Nunca se los perdonare!  
  
- ¿Se puede saber de que demonios estas hablando? - le dice Hermione, sin entender.  
  
- No te hagas la inocente.... te revele mis sentimientos... y me rechazaste... Me hiciste creer que me correspondías, y después me botaste por Harry... ¡Los dos me engañaron!  
  
Hermione miraba a Ron confundida.  
  
- ¿Que no lo recuerdas? - recrimina Ron - ¡¡En el séptimo curso!! Yo... te revele mis sentimientos... Fui honesto... ¡¡Te dije que te amaba!! Y tu me engañaste....  
  
Ron contenía las lágrimas de coraje y tristeza que amenazaban con salir.  
  
- ¡¡Yo también te amaba!! - responde Hermione molesta - ¡¡Te lo dije esa noche, te correspondí!! Y de ahí tu cambiaste, me empezaste a tratar como un estorbo, incluso diciéndome 'sangre sucia'... y a Harry igual... ¿Se puede saber que paso? ¿¿Como pudiste cambiar??  
  
- No te hagas la inocente, perdida... - dice Ron molesto.  
  
Hermione se volvió a acercar amenazadoramente, pero esta vez Ron retrocedió lo suficiente para esquivar la mano de Hermione, y sujetarla con fuerza.  
  
Ron tenía muy cerca la cara de Hermione, que no pude evitarlo, y la beso fuertemente, que le hacia daño. Hermione se resistió al principio, pero después correspondió al beso... Lo seguía amando, después de todo lo que la hizo sufrir... lo amaba profundamente.  
  
Dándose cuenta de que era enemigo ahora, Hermione se aparto molesta, y lo abofeteo de nuevo, sin que Ron pudiera evitarlo.  
  
- ¿Qué te propones? - pregunta Hermione molesta.  
  
- ¿Qué? Si Harry lo disfruto, no veo porque yo no.... - dice Ron con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
- ¿De que estas hablando? ¡¡Harry jamas me beso!!  
  
- Si, claro... ¡¡Se acostaron!! ¡¡Lo sé todo!! Y justo en la noche que te dije que te amaba... ¿Eso les dio la inspiración para poder consumar su relación?  
  
Hermione tartamudeaba sorprendida.  
  
- ¿Que...? ¿¿Harry y yo...?? ¿De donde sacaste esa estupidez? ¡¡Harry y yo jamás nos acostamos!! ¡¡Ni siquiera éramos novios!!  
  
- Si claro... ¡¡Malfoy me lo dijo todo!! ¡¡Yo los vi!!  
  
Hermione soltó una sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
- ¿Malfoy? ¿¿Le creíste a Draco Malfoy?? Si que eres un idiota...  
  
- No me llames así... Malfoy los vio, y yo te vi salir de la habitación de los chicos, ¿Que hacías ahí? ¿Visitas para repartir placer?  
  
- No te abofeteo de nuevo, porque no vale la pena - contesta Hermione molesta - No puedo creer que le hayas hecho caso a Malfoy.... ¿Por eso inicio todo esto? Para tu información, lo único que hacíamos era ver como podíamos hacer una poción para ayudar a Sirius.... ¿¿Por eso dejaste morir a Harry??  
  
¿¿QUE??..... Harry sintió un golpe en su estomago. ¿¿Había muerto?? ¿¿Estaba muerto?? ¿¿Como pudo pasar??  
  
- A ti no te vi muy activa... al menos yo quise hacer algo... Tu fuiste la que decidiste no ir a luchar con él en la batalla final...  
  
- Porque ya estaba harta de ustedes dos... - Hermione bajo la mirada, llorando - estaba harta de que solo me buscaran cuando necesitaban ayuda, y nunca se preocuparan por mis sentimientos... ¡Me sentía sola, y ustedes me ignoraban! Se enojaban conmigo, y me dejaban de hablar.... y realmente me daba cuenta de que estaba sola... Me lastimaban con sus palabras, pero claro, lo importante eran ustedes, y yo tenia que tragarme todo...  
  
Un silencio incomodo reino en el lugar. Harry tenia ganas de gritar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Quería correr con sus amigos, decirles que lo lamentaba.... pero su cuerpo no lo obedecía. Solo estaba ahí, parado, sin poder hacer nada para cambiar eso.  
  
- Siempre creí que Harry ganaría - comienza a hablar Ron - cuando él murió, murieron todas las esperanzas...  
  
- Si... ambos tuvimos la culpa, porque nunca hablamos de las cosas... y ahora Harry esta muerto... tu eres un mortífago, y somos enemigos.... Ya me canse de eso, Ron... ya no quiero pelear mas... Quiero que esto acabe...  
  
Hermione soltó su varita, y levanto su rostro, el cual tenía lagrimas. Se dejo caer pesadamente.  
  
- Hermione...  
  
- Hazlo ya, Ron...  
  
Ron levanto su varita, a la altura del rostro de Hermione.  
  
- Lo lamento, Hermione....  
  
- Yo también - susurro la chica.  
  
La mano de Ron temblaba... Al ver a Hermione, su bello rostro, su enorme sinceridad. No... no podía matarla.  
  
- Mor.... - Ron trataba de decir el hechizo, pero no podía - Morti...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Ron?  
  
Ron soltó su varita, y se hinco frente a Hermione.  
  
- No puedo.... no puedo hacerlo...  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué...?  
  
Ron abrazo a Hermione, la cual estaba sorprendida.  
  
- ¡Porque te sigo amando! ¡Esa es la razón!  
  
Hermione levanto su rostro, y vio a Ron tan sonrojado, que casi no se diferenciaba su rostro de su cabello. La chica sonrió.  
  
- Yo también.... yo también te amo...  
  
Ron acerco el rostro de Hermione, y rozo sus labios.  
  
Harry miraba esto, pero igual no podía sentir tranquilidad, algo había... algo pasaría, lo presentía.  
  
- Que lindo.... mi hermano, y la sangre sucia... ¿Quien lo diría? - dice una voz detrás de los chicos.  
  
Hermione y Ron voltean sorprendidos, viendo a una chica pelirroja, con una coleta.  
  
- Ginny - murmura Ron.  
  
- Hermanito, no creí que fueras a caer en el juego de esta asquerosa sangre sucia... me sorprendes...  
  
- ¡No es lo que piensas! - defiende Ron - Hermione es diferente... Si nos escucharas...  
  
- ¡Silencio! - exige Ginny - Veo que ya te convenció... no debe ser difícil, siempre has sido débil con ella... pero yo no...  
  
- Ginny... - dice Hermione débilmente - ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué llegamos a estos extremos?  
  
- No hables, no mereces vivir... ¿Quien pensaría que la dulce y tierna Ginny al fin tendría las agallas de enfrentar a todos? Irónico, ¿Verdad? De mi es de quien menos lo esperaban.... dense cuenta de que no soy ninguna estúpida que puedan calmar con cosas dulces.... Y ustedes dos morirán...  
  
- Ginny.... - suplica Ron - podemos detener esto... podemos cambiar...  
  
- No seas ridículo, hermanito... este es nuestro futuro, como magos... somos superiores a todos, y siempre lo seremos....  
  
Ginny levanta su varita.  
  
- Ginny - Hermione cierra los ojos, y Ron la abraza fuertemente.  
  
- Ginny, soy tu hermano...  
  
- Corrección.... eras... Lo siento, Ron.... en verdad lo siento, pero ahora ya es tarde para cambiar...  
  
Ginny se escuchaba sincera ante estas palabras, pero decidida.  
  
- Ginny.... por favor....  
  
- Mortile.. vivindus...  
  
Un rayo verde sale de la varita de Ginny, envolviendo a Ron y a Hermione.  
  
- Siempre te ame.... y siempre lo haré - dice Ron, besando a la chica.  
  
Lagrimas salen del rostro de Hermione, y ambos sienten como poco a poco se les va el aire, y sus ojos se cierran lentamente. Sus cuerpos caen pesadamente en la hierba.  
  
- Ron... - murmura Ginny, con lagrimas - espero que algún día me perdones...  
  
- ¿No los hiciste sufrir antes? - se escucha una voz que se acerca.  
  
Ginny negó con la cabeza. Un chico rubio y de ojos gris pardo tomo a Ginny de la cintura, con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
- No te estarás ablandando, ¿Verdad, cariño?  
  
- Es mi hermano, Draco...  
  
- Pero siempre estuvo enamorado de esa sangre sucia... no vale la pena, lo sabes.  
  
- Si... Sabía lo que hacia, todo lo que pude hacer por él fue darle una muerte rápida y sin dolor...  
  
- Andando, hay mas asquerosos sangre sucia que matar...  
  
Ginny asiente, y Draco la besa apasionadamente. Después ambos se encaminan por una vereda lateral.  
  
Harry estaba en trance. Sus amigos habían muerto frente a sus ojos... ¡¡Y no hizo nada por evitarlo!! ¡¡No pudo detener todo!! Era un perdedor... todos sufrían por su culpa.  
  
- Duro.... muy duro - murmura Kysara.  
  
- Ya lo dejaste shokeado - dice otra voz femenina, aunque Harry no se preocupa por distinguir de quien es.  
  
- Te pasaste, Kysara - replica otra voz femenina.  
  
- La bruja siempre ha sido así... - agrega una voz de chico.  
  
- Tu cállate, mosco.  
  
- Kysara, ¿Como piensas despertar al chico? - pregunta una de las voces.  
  
- Ya lo verán...  
  
Kysara se acerca a Harry, y lo abofetea, haciendo que reaccione.  
  
- ¿¿Por qué hiciste eso?? - reclama Harry.  
  
- Tenías que despertar algún día... - replica Kysara.  
  
- Harry... ¿Estas bien? - pregunta una chica, que Harry reconoce enseguida. Era Kyoko.  
  
Harry la mira molesto, ¿Siempre ha tenido ese tacto para preguntar? ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ESTABA BIEN!!!  
  
- Ya, Kyoko, Antonio es valiente - trata de animar Kyala.  
  
- ¿Quien es Antonio? - pregunta el chico, que era nada mas ni nada menos que Yukiro.  
  
- ¬¬.... ¡Cállense ya! ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí? - exige Kysara.  
  
- ¡Estamos aquí para cantar! - dice Kyoko feliz.  
  
Kysara aprieta su mano.  
  
- ¡¡AUUUCHHH!! ¬¬...  
  
- Kysara - interrumpe Kyala - no queremos que te pases con Lorenzo... solo debe ver las consecuencias, no traumarlo de por vida.  
  
- Si, ya hay muchos traumados por tu culpa - agrega Yukiro  
  
- ¬¬... no te metas en cosas de grandes, mosco...  
  
- Recuerda que no debes ser dura con el, bruja - dice Kyoko - ¡¡Auuu!! ¬¬... ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!  
  
- Solo veníamos a advertirte que esto es mucho para Homero, debes dejarlo respirar... no queremos que le quites las esperanzas que le hemos dado... - trata de hacer reflexionar Kyala.  
  
- Lo intentare, pero recuerda lo que sentimos, Kyala... debemos ser duras si queremos que eso cambie...  
  
- Tienes razón - admite Kyala - esta bien... pero no puedo decir que no estoy triste por Otto...  
  
- ¬¬... ¡¡¡DIGANME QUE SINTIERON!!! - exige Kyoko.  
  
- Váyanse ya, debo seguir con Harry.... y llévense al mosco también...  
  
- ¬¬..... bruja...  
  
- Andando - dice Kyala - debemos ver quien sigue en la lista...  
  
- Yo no me iré a ningún lado si no me dicen que sintieron - exige Kyoko.  
  
Kysara aprieta su mano.  
  
- ¡¡¡AUUUCHHHH!!! Bueno, si me voy ¬¬  
  
- Kyala, que mala... pobre Kyo...  
  
- Se llama poder de persuasión - justifica Kysara.  
  
- Ya vamonos -dice Yukiro - estoy aburrido...  
  
- Tu siempre, mosco...  
  
- Vamos, vamos - empuja Kyala a Kyoko y Yukiro para detener la futura masacre.  
  
Los espíritus desaparecen, dejando solo a Kysara. La chica voltea, y no ve a Harry. Alarmada, recorre el lugar, y nota que el chico esta hincado frente a los cuerpos de sus amigos, llorando.  
  
Kysara se acerca al chico.  
  
- El futuro no es alentador, ya te lo había dicho...  
  
- ¡Pero nunca dijiste que mis mejores amigos morirían! ¡Nunca dijiste que todo cambiaria tan drásticamente! ¡¡Es una pesadilla!!  
  
- Lo es - confirma Kysara - es el futuro si no cambias tus acciones...  
  
Harry observa con detenimiento la tumba que esta detrás de los cuerpos. Distingue claramente las letras 'Harry James Potter Evans'.  
  
- Y aparte fui tan inútil, que me deje vencer por Voldemort - lamentaba Harry - es mi culpa...  
  
- Solo son consecuencias... te derroto, porque te sentías solo. Ninguno de tus amigos te acompaño para darte valor, no te sentiste querido... no encontraste una razón para vivir...  
  
Harry miraba a Kysara desconcertado, aun con lagrimas. ¿Acaso las cosas habían empeorado tanto, que lo habían orillado a buscar su propia muerte?  
  
- Harry... falta que veas otra cosa.... y será igual de dura...  
  
¿¿Mas dura?? ¿Eso podía ser posible?  
  
Kysara tomo a Harry de la mano, y después de parpadear repetidamente, todo cambio a su alrededor. Ya no estaban en el panteón, sino que estaban en una especie de... ¿¿Cárcel??  
  
- ¿Qué...? - pregunta Harry, pero Kysara pone una mano en su boca.  
  
- Lo verás...  
  
Kysara señala un rincón de la prisión, donde se ve un bulto arrinconado. Harry no tiene idea de lo que puede ser.  
  
- ¡Black! ¡Acércate ya! - se escucha la voz de un guardia, que abre la celda.  
  
¿¿Black?? ¡¡No podía ser Sirius Black!!  
  
El bulto se fue arrastrando lentamente, hasta que un poco de luz lo ilumino. Harry lo reconoció enseguida. Era su padrino.... ¿¿Pero como?? Estaba totalmente distinto... Flaco, ojeroso... con el cabello largo, débil... y tenia marcas en todo su cuerpo de golpes.  
  
- ¿Qué le paso? - pregunta Harry asustado - ¿¿Qué pudo pasarle??  
  
- Quizás lo entiendas cuando veas que le hacen día con día - murmura Kysara.  
  
Harry sentía un vacío en el estomago... No quería ver que le hacían... no quería saber nada, quería dormir y ya no despertar.  
  
El guardia, al ver que Sirius no podía levantarse, entro y lo tomo del antebrazo, empujándolo con desprecio.  
  
- Ya no eres mas que un saco de desperdicios, Black... Todos tus amigos murieron.... y tu ni para divertirnos sirves...  
  
El guardia saca un látigo, y comienza a azotar a Sirius.  
  
- Black, eres patético... desde que tu protegido murió, ni luchar con honor pudiste... al igual que el licántropo...  
  
Sirius, al escuchar eso, se levanto furioso, apretando los puños, y lanzándose contra el guardia, el cual lo recibió con un nuevo latigazo.  
  
- Ya deberías saber que no podrás conmigo, Black...  
  
Harry no podía ver esto. Cerro los ojos con fuerza.  
  
- No puede estar pasando, no puede estar pasando - murmuraba Harry. - Si lo esta... desde que falleciste, Sirius sintió una enorme culpa, que lo orillo a debilitarse... al grado de convertirse en el juguete personal de los mortífagos... - Ya no quiero saber, haz que se detenga - exige Harry, llorando.  
  
Kysara mueve su mano, y los ojos de Harry se abren contra su voluntad. Por alguna razón, Harry no puede cerrarlos.  
  
- Vas a verlo todo... como sufre Sirius... Como cada día que pasa es un martirio para todos.... Como todas las esperanzas murieron contigo...  
  
Harry no podía soportarlo. Veía a Sirius con su rostro de dolor, con la sangre escurriéndole en su cuerpo... ¿¿Que había hecho mal?? Les había fallado a todos...  
  
Harry cayo lentamente... y no le importaba, se sentía totalmente desolado, sin entusiasmo... ya no quería saber nada de nadie... no quería ver mas sufrimiento...  
  
A lo lejos, Harry alcanzaba a escuchar unas voces.  
  
- Yo soy Hermione Granger... ¿Y ustedes?  
  
- No hubiéramos tenido que salvarla, si no hubieras encerrado esa cosa con ella.  
  
- Pagaras por esto, Malfoy.  
  
- La solución es hacer una poción Multijugos.  
  
- Si, claro, ¿No quieres que me aviente de un puente? Casi quieres que me suicide, Hermione.  
  
- Ya dejen de discutir.  
  
- Siempre te ayudaremos, Harry, eres nuestro amigo....  
  
- Eres un traidor, Harry, no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida...  
  
- Lo siento, Harry, no quiero pelear contigo...  
  
- Ojalá y pierdas este partido, para que veas que no eres tan perfecto.  
  
- A ti nunca te he importado, así que no vengas a preguntarme sobre mi salud.  
  
- Ya basta.... ya no quiero pelear....  
  
- Moriras, Harry Potter.... no eres rival para mi.  
  
- Estas solo... y así morirás...  
  
- ¡No te des por vencido! Harry, siempre creo en ti, y sé que nos salvaras...  
  
- ¿Que te pasa, Harry? ¡Tu no eres así! ¡Siempre has luchado por lo que quieres! ¡¡No puedes dejar que esto pase!! Eres la única esperanza...  
  
- ¿Ron? ¿Hermione? - pregunta Harry confundido.  
  
- Nunca has estado solo, Harry Potter - dice Kysara - piénsalo, y actúa sensatamente... ahora depende de ti...  
  
Kysara sonríe, sorprendiendo a Harry. Es la primera vez que la observa sonriendo.  
  
- Aun hay esperanza, si tu puedes cambiarlo....  
  
Harry cierra sus ojos, sintiendo una calidez interna muy reconfortante. Si... podía cambiarlo, el futuro podía cambiarse, y si se le dio la oportunidad de poder hacerlo, no iba a desperdiciarla.  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
No sean muy duros, quienes lo lean, porque no soy buena para el drama ^^Uuuu 


	5. Como en un cuento de Navidad: La esperan...

Capítulo 5: "Como en un cuento de Navidad: La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde"  
  
Harry sentía su cuerpo pesado. Quería abrir los ojos, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Era como si alguien le hubiera quitado toda su energía de un solo golpe, y ahora quedaba cansado, sin ánimos de mover un músculo siquiera.  
  
A lo lejos, Harry veía imágenes dispersas. Veía a sus amigos... a sus padres.... a Dumbledore, pero no podía distinguir bien que pasaba.  
  
- Harry.... ¡Harry!  
  
Una insistente voz trataba de despertar a Harry, solo que no le parecía familiar.  
  
- No despierta.... ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¡¡¡HARRY!!!  
  
Harry sentía que alguien lo sacudía con insistencia. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, abrió lentamente los ojos, y solo distinguía una cabellera roja frente a él.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¿Estas bien?  
  
- ¿Q-quien.... quien eres?  
  
- ¿Como que quien soy? ¡Soy Ron! ¿Qué te paso? Pareces cansado...  
  
- ¿Ron? - pregunta Harry, levantándose de golpe, y poniéndose las gafas.  
  
- El mismo... ¿Crees que íbamos a dejarte en navidad?  
  
- ¿Como...?  
  
- Mamá nos dio permiso de regresar para acompañarte, mientras ellos se van a visitar a Charlie. El tren nos trajo esta mañana.... ¡Así que arriba, dormilón! Es hora de abrir los regalos.  
  
Harry se sentía confundido.  
  
- ¿Donde estamos...?  
  
- ¿Como que donde? ¡¡En Hogwarts!! ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
- Tu.... estas vivo....  
  
- Pues eso espero - sonríe Ron - oye, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla o que?  
  
- N-no.... no sé...  
  
Harry recordaba lo que había pasado anteriormente. Como vio cosas del futuro que le dolieron profundamente. Analizo lentamente a Ron, el cual tenía una gran sonrisa, pero sus ojos reflejaban mucha tristeza.  
  
Después de verlo detenidamente, ahora analizo lo que recién le había dicho.  
  
- ¿Nos...? ¿Que no estas solo?  
  
- ¡Claro que no! Ginny y Hermione vinieron también... Han estado preocupadas por ti ¿Sabes?.... Especialmente Hermione.... creo que le importas mucho, y sufre por los problemas que enfrentas....  
  
Quizás en otras circunstancias, Harry no hubiera notado el tono de amargura en la voz de Ron. Pero con todo lo que había experimentado, ahora entendía que al chico le dolía todo el asunto, mas por lo que pensaba que sucedía entre él y Hermione.  
  
- Yo también estoy muy preocupado por ella...  
  
Ron lo mira sorprendido, aunque después baja la mirada.  
  
- Si... era de esperarse...  
  
- Claro, Ron, la quiero como una hermana... Y eso no va a cambiar...  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Tuve un sueño muy extraño...  
  
- ¿Qué clase de sueño?  
  
- Bueno... no me vas a creer, pero pude ver cosas muy graves.... fue como empezar con un hermoso sueño, que poco a poco se convirtió en una dolorosa pesadilla.  
  
- Solo fue un sueño, Harry - trata de animarlo Ron, al ver el gesto de tristeza en su amigo - los sueños no pueden volverse realidad...  
  
- Quizás no, pero nada pierdes con intentar cambiar las cosas...  
  
- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Te sientes bien? Estas muy pálido, y estas hablando cosas extrañas, mejor llamare a Hermione, ella sabrá que hacer...  
  
- ¡NO! - lo detiene Harry - no hay necesidad de hacerlo, Ron.... ¿Para que preocuparla mas de lo que esta?  
  
Ron mira a Harry muy extrañado de su actitud. Si no lo viera claramente, diría que es otra persona.  
  
- ¿Por qué me ves así? - dice al fin Harry, después de un silencio incomodo.  
  
- ¿Como sabes que Hermione esta preocupada?  
  
- Porque tu lo dijiste hace unos momentos...  
  
- ¡Ahhh, si! ^^..... se me olvido. Bueno, ya, no hay que hacer esperar a las chicas, o se enojaran...  
  
- Oye Ron, ¿Hermione sigue igual de seria contigo?  
  
Ron, que se había levantado de la cama en la que estaba, al lado de Harry, se sentó de golpe. Trato de aparentar tranquilidad, pero el simple tema de Hermione lo ponia a temblar de pies a cabeza.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? No es como si estuviera enojado contigo, el problema es conmigo...  
  
- ¿Y por qué estas tan seguro?  
  
- Como si no notaras que Hermione se desvive por ti, Harry.... ¡Eres todo un conquistador! ¿Eh? - trato de bromear Ron, aunque era obvio que le partía el alma decir esas palabras.  
  
- No digas tonterías - regaño Harry - también se preocupa por ti...  
  
- Si, claro... No entiendo porque estamos hablando de esto - dice Ron, dejando entrever su furia, y levantándose rápidamente - no es algo que me importe, si te gusta ella, y si tu le gustas, es cosa de ustedes...  
  
Ron apretó los puños, tratando de contener las lagrimas, y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
- A mi no me gusta Hermione... - dice Harry en voz alta.  
  
Ron se detiene, y voltea lentamente.  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
- Que a mi no me gusta Hermione.... la quiero como una hermana.... es todo.  
  
- No tienes porque mentirme - alega Ron, desviando la mirada.  
  
- Exacto, por eso te digo que jamás podré ver a Hermione con otros ojos, que no sean de amistad... Y dudo que yo le guste a ella...  
  
- ¿En serio lo crees? - Ron lucia esperanzado.  
  
- Así es... Hermione siempre ha sido muy reservada en ese aspecto.... y hablando de eso, últimamente la he notado mas triste que de costumbre, quizás deberíamos hablar con ella.  
  
- ¡Eso te iba a sugerir! - Ron tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Aun sin saber los sentimientos de Hermione, le bastaba con saber que Harry no estaba interesado en la chica, que no tendría que competir con él por su cariño.  
  
- Entonces vamos...  
  
Harry se levanto de la cama, y observo a su alrededor, negando con la cabeza. Había hecho la primera acción que vendría a cambiar el futuro, pero en el fondo se preguntaba si iba a resultar... Si solo fue un sueño, ¿Como sabía que iba a funcionar las cosas que estaba haciendo? Solo había una salida, y era esperar.  
  
Bajando lentamente, Ron y Harry llegaron a la sala común, viendo a Ginny y a Hermione en uno de los sillones. Ambas estaban en total silencio, ensimismadas en sus pensamientos.  
  
- Miren a quien les traje - dice Ron en voz ligeramente fuerte para distraer a las chicas - a nuestro héroe Harry Potter.  
  
- Muy gracioso, Ron - le recrimina Harry.  
  
Harry y Ron se sientan frente a las chicas, y los cuatro quedan en un profundo silencio.  
  
- Deberíamos abrir los regalos - sugiere Ron, para romper el momento de tensión.  
  
- Tal vez sea lo mejor - habla Hermione con voz apagada.  
  
Harry la observa fijamente, y después de dirigirle una mirada furtiva a Ron, asiente.  
  
- Hermione, ¿Pasa algo malo? - pregunta al fin Ron, después de ser animado por Harry.  
  
- ¿Es que acaso importa? - contesta Hermione, mirando el fuego.  
  
- ¡Claro que importa! - exclama Ron - ¿Por qué lo dudas?  
  
Hermione mira a Ron extrañada de su actitud. Antes no parecía mostrar ningún interés por ella, ¿Y ahora le decía que le importaba? ¿De cuando acá?  
  
- Supongo que son figuraciones mías - se encoge de hombros Hermione, desviando de nuevo la mirada.  
  
- ¿A que te refieres con eso? - Ron comenzaba a molestarse de que la chica no dijera las cosas de frente.  
  
Harry los miraba entre preocupado y feliz. No sabía si esto iba a terminar bien, pero conociendo a Ron y Hermione, esa era su manera de comunicarse. Quizás, si Harry no le hubiera dicho a Ron que no le gustaba Hermione, el chico no le habría preguntado como estaba, ni le hubiera dicho que le importaba. Las cosas seguían cambiando, y Harry se llenaba de una extraña felicidad, lo iba a lograr, iba a mejorar el futuro para todos.... O al menos eso creía.  
  
De repente Harry sintió una extraña descarga en su cuerpo. No sabia ni porque, ni de donde, ni como había sucedido, pero le surgió la idea de dejar a Ron y a Hermione solos.  
  
- Ginny, ¿Podrías acompañarme? Tengo tu regalo arriba...  
  
Ginny miro a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, y asintió lentamente.  
  
- Enseguida bajaremos... - agrega Harry, dejando pasar a Ginny.  
  
Harry le dirigió una mirada a Ron, el cual asintió, entendiendo que Harry quería darles privacidad. Harry subió, siguiendo a Ginny, y dejando la sala común.  
  
De nuevo hubo un silencio prolongado, parecía que ni Ron ni Hermione querían retomar el tema.  
  
- ¿Y? - se decide a preguntar Ron - No has contestado mi pregunta...  
  
Hermione parece meditar las cosas.  
  
- No tiene caso que los abrume con mis preocupaciones... ustedes tienen muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, que hacerlo por mis tonterías - responde Hermione, con un hilo de voz, y tratando de contener sus lagrimas.  
  
- ¡Pero que boberías estas diciendo! ¡Si nos importas mucho! ¡A mi me importas demasiado!  
  
Ron se detiene al notar lo que ha dicho, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Hermione lo mira detenidamente, y deja escapar dos lagrimas solitarias.  
  
- ¿En serio les importo...? ¿En serio TE importo, Ron?  
  
Ron noto como la chica recalco el 'te' en su pregunta, así que se sentó a su lado, limpiándole las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, suavemente.  
  
- Claro que si.... eres lo mas importante en mi vida.... Y no debes dudarlo, te queremos, Hermione, y nos preocupa todo lo que te pase.  
  
Hermione siente una gran calidez dentro de su cuerpo, y sin soportarlo mas, abraza a Ron, llorando desconsoladamente.  
  
- Me sentía sola.... Ron.... creía que a ustedes no les importaba...  
  
- ¿Por qué pensabas eso?  
  
- No sé.... supongo que fue porque yo me preocupo por ustedes... pero nunca me preguntan como estoy, o como me siento...  
  
Ambos se quedan callados por un momento.  
  
- Discúlpanos.... Hermione, siempre esperamos que tu nos digas las cosas, y tu, por no preocuparnos, no nos dices nada tampoco....  
  
- Mis preocupaciones no son importantes... no se comparan con las de ustedes...  
  
- ¡No digas eso! - regaña Ron - Tu eres importante, así como todo lo que te pase... Y sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo y con Harry, estaremos ahí cuando nos necesites, por algo somos amigos... Y siempre lo seremos...  
  
Hermione sonríe ampliamente.  
  
- Gracias... creo que me hacia falta escuchar eso...  
  
- Y a mi decirlo - sonríe Ron - no soy tan insensible como crees.  
  
Hermione iba a decir algo, pero se queda callada. No había porque arruinar ese momento con una de sus clásicas discusiones, ya le diría después lo que pensaba al respecto..... Tiempo era lo que sobraba.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los chicos, Harry buscaba algo entre sus cosas, mientras Ginny lo observaba sentada en la cama.  
  
- Por aquí debí ponerlo.... Ginny, ¿No te parece que Ron y Hermione hacen muy bonita pareja?  
  
Ginny se sobresalta al escuchar esto, y observa a Harry con duda.  
  
- ¿Qué? - Ginny arquea una ceja.  
  
- Ron.... Hermione... me parece que es la pareja perfecta... ¿No lo crees así?  
  
- Pues... - Ginny parecía dudosa - no sé, supongo.... ¿Quieres ver si tienes competencia?  
  
Harry la miro, buscando la forma adecuada de hablar con ella.  
  
- La verdad no - dijo al fin Harry, después de pensarlo mucho - las chicas como Hermione no me atraen...  
  
- Ah.  
  
Ginny se puso de pie, y miro a través de la ventana.  
  
- ¿Aun no encuentras el regalo? - pregunta sin mirarlo.  
  
- Ehm.... no, espera..... aquí esta...  
  
Harry saca una bella pluma brillante, y se la muestra a Ginny.  
  
- Dicen que es una pluma que concede deseos.... mas que nada preguntas algo, y te la contesta... algo como adivinación, solo que sin presagios sobre el Grim...  
  
Ginny ríe ante este comentario, y toma la pluma entre sus manos.  
  
- Gracias, es hermosa.... te daré tu regalo abajo...  
  
- No hay problema....  
  
Ambos quedan en silencio, y Ginny sigue mirando a través de la ventana. Harry también lo hace, y nota a un rubio muy conocido para el.... Draco Malfoy estaba en una de las jardineras, recargado en un árbol... Harry pasaba su mirada de Draco, a Ginny.... la mirada de la chica era muy conocida para él... así veía Ron a Hermione.... a Ginny le gustaba Draco, y no quería decirlo, prefería escudarse en que aun sentía algo por Harry, si es que alguna vez lo sintió.  
  
- ¿Sabes? - rompe el silencio Ginny - todos piensan que soy una niña.... me tratan como si no pudiera tomar mis propias decisiones... Como si no pudiera elegir a quien am....  
  
Ginny guarda silencio, dándose cuenta de que esta revelando sus pensamientos, aun así, Harry parece entender lo que siente.  
  
- Aun así, cada quien toma las decisiones que quiere.... Siguiendo su corazón...  
  
Ginny mira a Harry sorprendida, y se sonroja.  
  
- ¿Aunque sea prácticamente imposible?  
  
- Nada es imposible....  
  
- ¿Lo crees?  
  
- Tanto como tu...  
  
Ginny sonrió, y asintió.  
  
- Las personas cambian, ¿Verdad? - pregunto esperanzada.  
  
- Si quieren hacerlo.... La esperanza es lo ultimo que muere....  
  
Ginny pone su mano en la ventana, y suspira.  
  
- Gracias Harry.... creo que tenia que decírselo a alguien antes de estallar....  
  
- No eres la única.... Será mejor que bajemos, Ron y Hermione deben estar impacientes...  
  
- Si...  
  
Ginny da una ultima mirada a la ventana, y sigue a Harry para bajar juntos.  
  
- Por cierto - dice Ginny con tono pícaro - a mi también me parece que Ron y Hermione son la pareja perfecta.... Deberíamos hacerla de cupido...  
  
- La buena acción del día - sonríe Harry.  
  
Al bajar, ven a Ron y Hermione sentados frente al fuego, conversando amenamente.  
  
- ¿Que? ¿Nada de gritos? - se burla Harry.  
  
- Es navidad.... tenemos que descansar - sonríe Hermione.  
  
- ¿Por que no damos una vuelta, antes de intercambiar los regalos? - propone Harry.  
  
- Me parece bien - apoya Ron.  
  
- Será mejor que nos abriguemos, hace frío afuera - dice Hermione.  
  
Todos asienten, y una vez abrigados, salen a los jardines.  
  
- Feliz Navidad, chicos... - les dice Hermione.  
  
- Feliz Navidad - responde Ron, sonriéndole.  
  
- Gracias por haber venido - Harry sonríe.  
  
- Es mejor que soportar las bromas de los gemelos - corresponde Ginny.  
  
Harry observa un perro negro, cerca del sauce boxeador. Le da un codazo a Ron, el cual se da cuenta de la presencia del perro.  
  
- Ginny, Hermione, ¿Por qué no regresamos para arreglar los regalos?  
  
- ¡Pero acabamos de llegar! - se queja Ginny.  
  
- ¿Y? - pregunta Ron - ya nos estiramos.... además hace mucho frío...  
  
- Bueno, vamos - se queja Ginny.  
  
Hermione, extrañada de la actitud de Ron, iba a protestar algo, hasta que vio al perro también.  
  
- Ah... Harry, ¿Podrías ir a buscarme el libro que le preste a Hagrid?  
  
- Claro - contesto Harry, entendiendo que Hermione le daba un pretexto para no regresar con ellos.  
  
- ¡Voy contigo! - pide Ginny.  
  
- No, Ginny, debes regresar con nosotros, tu también tienes que arreglar tu regalo a Harry...  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Tendrás tiempo, Ginny - le dijo Harry, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de la pelirroja - y lo sabes bien...  
  
Ginny mira a Harry, y asiente.  
  
- Esta bien, vamos...  
  
Ginny, Ron y Hermione se dirigen al castillo, mientras Harry se acerca al perro.  
  
- Hocicos... - suspira Harry.  
  
El perro lo mira fijamente, y ambos se dirigen al bosque prohibido, para que no los descubran. Una vez ahí, Sirius regresa a su forma humana.  
  
- Hola, Harry - saluda Sirius, con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Sirius, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No es peligroso...?  
  
- Dumbledore lo autorizo, no te preocupes... tenia que despedirme...  
  
- ¿Despedirte?  
  
- Tengo que ir al norte... como están las cosas, debemos ser muy cautelosos...  
  
- ¿Y a que vas? ¿Que tienes que hacer?  
  
- Encargos de Dumbledore... estarán bien, lo prometo... no tengo mucho tiempo, solo quería verte antes de irme...  
  
- Sirius.... Gracias...  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me agradeces?  
  
- Porque me has cuidado siempre... Mis padres hicieron una buena elección al dejarme contigo...  
  
- Harry, yo...  
  
- No tienes que decir nada... padrino...  
  
Harry, inesperadamente, abraza a Sirius, el cual se queda de piedra, sin saber que hacer. Finalmente corresponde al abrazo.  
  
- Gracias... - murmura Sirius - bien.... debo irme...  
  
- Nos vemos..... gracias por venir...  
  
- Al contrario... fue una buena visita - sonríe Sirius, antes de convertirse de nuevo en perro.  
  
- Adiós, hocicos... - se despide Harry, antes de verlo partir.  
  
Harry mira al cielo, el cual esta despejado, a pesar del viento frío. Decide regresar al castillo, y al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, ve a sus amigos platicando alegremente cerca del fuego.  
  
- ¡¡Harry!! - exclama Ron - ¡Al fin! ¡Ahora podemos intercambiar regalos!  
  
- Gracias por esperarme - sonríe Harry.  
  
Harry se dirige con los chicos, y todos comienzan a intercambiar regalos, platicando alegremente, sin saber que son observados desde las escaleras por un grupo de espíritus muy singular.  
  
- ¿Ves? Te dije que era buena inversión - sonríe Kyala.  
  
- Por una vez que le atinaste - se queja Kysara.  
  
- Se olvidan de algo... ¿¿QUE DEMONIOS SINTIERON?? - Kyoko gritaba molesta.  
  
- ¿Aun no le dices? - pregunta Kyala a Kysara.  
  
- Claro que no, ¿Por quien me tomas? Yo no socializo con las de su clase...  
  
- Eres odiosa...  
  
- ¡Yo si sé que sintieron!  
  
- Cállate, mosco...  
  
- Mira, Kyoko... lo que sentimos se resume en una palabra: Esperanza.  
  
- ¿¿QUË?? ¿¿ME HICIERON SUFRIR TODO ESTE TIEMPO, SOLO PARA DECIRME QUE SINTIERON ESPERANZA?? Par de ridículas sent.... ¡¡¡¡AAAUUU!!!  
  
- Te felicito, Kyala, tu invento funciono a las maravillas... al fin algo logro callar a Kyoko...  
  
- Chistosa...  
  
- Me alegra haber hecho un bien común - sonríe Kyala.  
  
- Esperanza... - sigue murmurando molesta Kyoko - todos los problemas, por esperanza...  
  
- ¡Oye! ¡La esperanza ha salvado a muchos! ¡Lo sabes! - reclama Kyala.  
  
- Aun así, son boberías...  
  
- En eso la apoyo - dice Kysara.  
  
- ¿Escuchaste? - pregunta Yukiro sorprendido.  
  
- Si, lo escuche.... están de acuerdo... - Kyala lucia sorprendida.  
  
- ¡Esto es genial! ¡Ambas concuerdan en sus opiniones! ¡Significa que no pelearan mas, y mi sis solo buscara pleito conmigo!  
  
- Gracias por tu apoyo moral, Yukiro - dice sarcástica Kyoko.  
  
- De nada, cuando quieras, sis - sonríe Yukiro.  
  
- Y si estoy de acuerdo con ella, es porque el futuro siempre es poco alentador cuando lo muestro... después se vuelve basura sentimental...  
  
- La reina del hielo en plena acción - dice Kyoko.  
  
- Tu lo has dicho...  
  
- Oigan, ancianas...  
  
- Kyoko, tu hermano se esta buscando que lo golpeemos entre todas...  
  
- Hagan fila, que yo llegue primero - dice Kyoko.  
  
- No me defiendas...  
  
- No lo hago ^^  
  
- Ahm... Yukiro, ¿Cual es tu punto?  
  
- Ahhh, si, ¿Que no les falta una visita mas? ¡Dejen de perder el tiempo, y pónganse a trabajar!  
  
- Uyyy... es rudo...  
  
- Será un gran espíritu del presente... bueno, cualquiera es mejor que Kyoko.  
  
- Cállate, amargada...  
  
- La misión aquí termino, andando... tenemos que salvar a otro gruñón....  
  
- ¿Puedo decir lo que somos los espíritus? ¡me encanta el descubrir verdades!  
  
- Déjenlo, se puede traumar...  
  
- Como que es hermano de la loca...  
  
- Boba... ¡¡AUUU!!  
  
- Jejejee.... esto es divertido ^^  
  
- Vaya, Kysara, es la primera vez que te veo una sonrisa cuando no estas trabajando.  
  
- Puedo llegar a sorprender de vez en cuando... vamonos....  
  
Los espíritus se desvanecen, para ir a cumplir otra de sus misiones. Mientras tanto, Harry observa a sus amigos felices. Sueño o no, valía la pena intentar cambiar las cosas, y al ver esas sonrisas en los rostros de las personas que quería, le hacían ver que a veces el destino te da una oportunidad de cambiar las cosas.... es tu decisión si lo haces o no.  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
Ángel Danyliz  
  
Viernes, 17 de Enero del 2003  
  
  
  
"Procede como Dios, que nunca llora  
  
o como Lucifer, que nunca reza  
  
o como el robledal, cuya grandeza  
  
necesita del agua y no la implora" 


End file.
